Royal Blood
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: This story is about Bra. she becomes full Saiyan through maturity and is sent to another dimention where she can save her race and stop Freeza and his family from ruling the galaxy. but will her heart interfere with her mission?BraVCooler
1. chapter 1

"Gi Gi Gi, Wake up Bra, Wake up Bra, Wake up Bra, Wake up bra."

The obvious lack of feeling and humanity was familiar to the half awake saiyan princess. "Wake up Bra, Wake up Bra, Wake up Bra, Wake up bra."

The voice was coming from a small almost circler droid. It was small enough to fit in a backpack, white, had small clamps for hands and no face. Only a screen that displayed images if programmed. At present it was set to alarm mode and displayed am small bell on its screen.

"Wake up Bra, Wake up Bra, Wake up Bra, Wake up bra."

"Alright, alright I'm up already."

The young girl moaned as she sat upright and stretched allowing her eyes to adjust to being open. She looked around her room. It had black walls, black wardrobes, black chest of drawers, black curtains, a black carpet and ceiling and surprise surprise, the bed was black from its matures to its cousins and the quilt. She liked black. (If you hadn't already guessed).

She stood up and walked over to her bathroom to wash herself, then into her walk-in-wardrobe and took off her black silk Pj's and got dressed. She emerged back into her room in a pair of plain dark blue, boot leg jeans and a (surprise) black polo neck top with long sleeves. She went over to her dressing table (also black) and slid on her black fluffy slippers. Then she opened her jewellery box and took out her favourite necklace before clipping it around her neck and placing it just above her covered up cleavage. It was a huge, green serpent coiled around itself and had huge yellow eyes. It was her favourite because it spooked the living hell out of everyone she met. Even her father didn't like it.

She brushed her short blue hair (that resembles Videl's teenage hair during the Buu saga, but blue) and opened her make-up box. She got out her only lipstick and put it on strongly. It was chaos black, her favourite.

"Beep, beep...Bra your mother requests your presence in the kitchen."

"Ok Trunks I'm on my way." The droid still waiting for instructions waited in her room and went into sleep mode.

Bra casually walked out of her sanctuary into the hell hole that was her home. As she entered the kitchen the same sights met her eyes that usually do at breakfast time. Trunks and Bula were arguing over only God knows what, Bulma was cooking breakfast and Vegeta was (as usual) still in bed and so no where to be seen. Her irritated mother screamed at the cooker and threw the frying pan away from her. It sped towards Bra but she effortlessly flicked it away from her with a back hand. Her mother did this every morning so she was very prepared for it.

"STUPID THING...oh morning honey. I didn't see you there; the cooker is on the frits this morning so you will all just have to have cereal for today."

"What? No way mum, we had to do that yesterday." Bula wined as she pleaded with her mother.

"Yeah mum, you can't leave use without a proper breakfasts to start the day can you?" both her son and her eldest daughter pulled their puppy dog eyes routine until her mother gave in.

"Ok, ok, grab your coats and we will go to McDonalds for a breakfast meal."

"Yeah, mum you rule." Trunks said as he left the room.

"Awesome!" Bula followed her brother and left Bulma and Bra alone in the kitchen. Bulma picked up the frying pan and started to wash it, only pausing to address her daughter.

"Bra honey, will you go and ask Vegeta to get his lazy butt out of bed if he wants to come with us? And tell him if he doesn't come down stairs and spend the morning with his family he will not only have no breakfast but he will not have the G room fixed until next week." At that moment Bula and Trunks joined in the conversation.

"Ooo you're in for it now." Bulla teased at her.

"Yeah, I remember the last time mum got one of us to wake him up. I had a broken collar bone for a month and Bulla got a broken leg." Bra unfazed by either of their attempts to unnerve her simply smirked and said.

"That was because you are a nosey brat that is a pure annoyance." She pointed at trunks and then to Bulla. "And you are a pathetic excuse of a being that doesn't even attempt to train your mind. You are a giggling little school girl at a mall. I even think that you would pass up a chance to go to train with father over a shopping trip."

Bulla very confused folded her arms.

"So? What's your point?" Bra slapped her self on the forehead and let her hand slide off her face as a sweat drop appeared on her face. Remembering her task she turned to go back upstairs.

"_Why was I born to such a weak and pathetic family? Not including my King." _

She folded her arms and reached the top of the stairs. She turned left and knocked on the door as softly as she could. When he didn't answer she smirked and went inside.

Sprawled out on the bed was her father. She had a connection with her father that no one else had. It was a secret, and it was discrete, but it was there. She respected him more than anyone, more than Bulma, and in return he respected her. This would get her an ear full from her older siblings who would try to taunt her by calling her a daddy's girl. This however did not bother her. She quite liked the idea of being a daddies girl, but only because it was Vegeta.

She walked over to the large four poster bed and sat on the side, watching her father. She waited. She knew that he would have sensed her Ki enter the room and knew she was there. But he was not about to get up this early with out a reason. So she would have to give him one before he would even acknowledge her. She couldn't complain because she was very much the same. She smirked inwardly at something her father said when trunks was annoying her.

Flash back

Vegeta was waiting for her in the Gravity room for Trunks to train. However Trunks couldn't pass up an opportunity to bug his baby sister and so that's what he did. He went into her room and took all her bras and did not give them back. He stood in the kitchen, grinning at her little sister who was demanding that her underwear was returned to her immediately.

"And why should I?"

"Because I go out of this house if I haven't got a bra, that's why."

"What if I don't give it you back?"

"Then I would be very worried to why you would want to keep woman's underwear in your possession." At that moment Vegeta had walked in and added himself to the conversation. "You now what boy? I wonder about you. I thought that you would be the one who would have inherited my genes and not the Woman's. I thought you would be the heir to the Saiyan thrown. But it seams that Bra is the one that has inherited my royal blood. And it also seems that you may have inherited _too many_ of you mothers womanly genes." Vegeta gave his son a worried look and turned to his daughter. She grabbed the bras from Trunks and ran upstairs to change...

End flash back.

She ebbed closer and closer to Vegeta and snuggled up next to him. He stayed perfectly still and kept his eyes shut. Bra rested her head and hand on his chest and looked up at him. He opened one eye and closed it.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing, but..."

"Okay, what does the Woman want?" She smirked at him. Even when he was only half awake he managed to maintain his well know character.

"The cooker has packed in and she wants to take the family out to get breakfast. She wants you to, and I quote, "If he doesn't come down stairs and spend the morning with his family he will not only have no breakfast but he will not have the G room fixed until next week." She looked at the expression on his face and knew that he was fighting with himself. "You know, if you want I could help you out?" Intrigued Vegeta opened both his eyes and looked at her. She obviously had a plan to get him out of having to spend the morning with his mate and kids and he was more than willing to hear it.

"Do go on." He smirked as he saw the devious expression appear across her face, a lot like the one he wears from time to time.

"Well firstly, Bulma can not cook. So the cooker will not be broken, she just can't be arsed to use it because it burnt her. So I will make you breakfast." Vegeta grinned and sat up slightly. He put one arm around her and pulled his little princess next to him and held her. Bra snuggled next to him and cuddled him back, she then continued. "And secondly, if you wanted, you could just train instead of going out to breakfast." She turned to look at her father who was grinning at her.

"And how, my dear, are we going to pull that off?" He smirked knowing that his sneaky daughter would already have the answer for him.

"Well Sire, the one thing I have inherited from my mother, other than my gender, is my intellect when it comes to engineering and inventing. I have taken the liberty of looking over Bulma's plans and have well, how do you say, learnt them off by heart and improved upon them." She smirked madly which matched her fathers' expression to a T.

"May I just say, I don't know what I would do without my devious little Princess."

"And I don't know what I would do without my powerful king, no wait. I do know, I would commit suicide from the A, boredom and B, Lack of sanity from my family, especially from Trunks because I don't care if you Say he is your son, he is no Saiyan."

"And what makes you think that?" Vegeta was still smirking at his daughter. The way she always knew what he was thinking and was always there to save him from Bulma's punishments, made Bra his favourite child. In fact, she was the only one he didn't refer to as a brat or woman. He called her Princess which she enjoyed immensely. It meant to her that he openly saw her as royalty and was not ashamed to say it in public. Which he often had.

"Well, he has pink hair. I know he says it is lavender but it is pink in my view. And he is such a puff." She snuggled her face into his chest and he put both his arms around her.

"Your mom will be angry at you if you fix the G room for me."

"It will be worth it." She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when Vegeta got up and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and sat next to her. She looked so tired but she had school.

"You know you have school right?"

"Not anymore. Remember? I took my University qualifications last week. You know, because I am smarter than my years. I mean, I took my GCSE's when I was like, 7." "So you will not be going to school then?"

"No, I am going to be home all the time so I can perfect my mother's inventions...and the GR."

"Good girl." They exchanged a smirk and he got to his feet. "I do believe I was promised a cooked breakfast. Was I not?"

Bra got to her feet and stole a hug before Vegeta could pull away. Then she strode down the stairs and went into the kitchen. After taking the necessary foods out of the fridge she began. After she had finished, she placed a huge mountain of food on the table. She would always be more than generous when it came to her fathers' portions. On the table was a plate stacked with pancakes and waffles, it towered almost 2 ft.

"SIRE COME AND GET IT!"

Within moments Vegeta came down the stairs and gawked at the sheer mass of food on the table. Bra sat down with her bowl of Alban and chewed it slowly. When Vegeta came back to reality, he moved to sit down in his usual place. Across the table away from everyone.

However when he began to sit, he grabbed his plate and moved it next to his daughter. He sat beside her and turned to her before tucking in. He looked around to ensure they were alone. When he was satisfied he turned back to her, and smiled.

"Thank you and..."

"And what?"

"I love you princess."

"I love you to Sire." They turned back to their breakfasts and Vegeta began to wolf it down. Bra looked from her father to her own breakfast. She smirked and picked up the bowl. She raised it above her and poured it down her throat. Vegeta stopped momentarily and smirked at her.

_She just wants to be like me. She already is like me._ Vegeta thought to himself.

When they were all finished Vegeta watched his daughter clean up after them and waited until she had finished.

"When will the woman be home?"

"Feeling horny already are we?" if any of his other children had said that then he would have beaten them severely. Bra however he would not feel uncomfortable. She was a lot like himself and so did not beat around the bush or do anything but get to the point. Neither of them had anytime for nonsense. In fact he was wondering when she would bring up the topic of sex. He had waited for it secretly. The more comfortable a Saiyan woman became about sex, the closer they were to having their first heat. She had started to mention it when they were on their own more recently and although she would blush about it, he would always react in the right way. Vegeta smirked at her behaviour and saw this as the opportunity to bring it up, in detail.

"Very funny, well at least your mother appreciates it..." He threw Bra a smirk knowing the thought of her parents being intimate made her feel ill.

"Sire that is not something I needed to hear." She cringed but stopped when he motioned for her to sit next to him. She took her seat and waited. "What?"

"Well. How old are you know exactly?"

"16, why?"

"I mean in moons."

"Well I guess that would be, (AN please forgive me, I have no idea about years into Saiyan moons) 20. I think, why?"

"Because a Saiyan woman enters her first heat at 21 moons. And the next moon is in a few months." Bra gulped. She knew what was going to happen next. She had bee unlucky enough to be present when Vegeta gave Bulla the 'heat talk'. This was not going to be pleasant. Vegeta cleared his throat and continued.

"I have no problem with you going through a heat. For your sister it was like being tipsy. But, and you are not allowed to tell anyone about this, you are special for a reason. Have you ever wondered why you are more, more, Saiyan like than your sister and brother?"

"Because they are all weak and I am normal?"

"No but very funny." He fought off a laugh and reminded himself that he had something more important to do than laugh with his daughter. "Well, when Trunks and Bra were born, they were born without tails. Trunks grew one over time and Bulla didn't grow one at all. But you were born with a fully grown tail. And have you ever wondered why you resent normal people?"

"Not really but why?"

"The same reason you call them weak. You hate everyone other than me. Because I am strong in your eyes. That is a Saiyan trait. You have seen me fight and I have earnt your respect. So you do not hate me. But, you have never seen trunks fight a battle that he hasn't lost and you resent Bulla so much because she has the power but refuses to use it. And I know full well you hate your mother."

"No I."

"You hate her because she refuses to let you train. She will not allow you to grow in strength and will not allow me to train you. So you hate her. It is natural and I am not blaming you for it."

"Oh..."

"But the reason I am telling you this is simply because I have done a blood test on you and you are an anomaly."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are full Saiyan and yet your mother is human. Before you say that is impossible, like I did, let me tell you what I found. Ok this will take a while so get comfortable." He took a deep breath and began.

"First off, your mother is a lying sneaking harpy. She new that you were a full Saiyan since you was at least three and never told me. In fact she did her best to keep this from me. She even went through the trouble of getting you a special shampoo to make your hair blue like hers and Bulla's. So your hair colour is not blue. It will most likely be white. And I mean bright white like a true Saiyan female. Next she put Bulla's blood on any wound you have before I could heal you. Remember when you cut your leg and she insisted that she clean it first? Well that cloth she put on you had Bulla's DNA on it and so I could not sense your true Saiyan blood. Then she tried to make you a shopping freak like her but failed. I found that amusing." Vegeta paused to chuckle. "When I found her making your shampoo I stole some to find blue dye in it. I was going to teas her about loosing her hair colour when I caught her putting it in your bathroom. As you can imagine I got very confused and pinned her down until she told me everything. At first she wouldn't tell me everything but I soon got her to tell me. Mostly after I caught her spraying your room. You know that perfume that she insists you were to make you more womanly and she will force you to go shopping if you don't wear it? Well I stole some of that too and found it had human scent in it. After that, it was the last straw and she finally told me everything. Apparently it goes like this." Vegeta paused to take another deep breath and allow Bra to take in what he had already told her.

"If a black man and a white woman have a baby it can be a dark child, neither black nor white. But then the child can marry into a white family and eventually the black jeans disappear and their children will look white. But after many generations the black jean that has been suppressed for all those years, crops up and the baby will be fully black when the parents are white. So basically the same thing has happened here. Except the sudden awoken jean was Saiyan and you have the full blood of your ancestors and me in you. So you are far from human. So you will go into your first heat on the 21st moon and I will have to protect you, from you."

Bra was speechless. All this time she was a Saiyan, a full Saiyan and no one had told her. Her hair wasn't blue. She reached up with her hands and her fingers travelled through her hair.

"So I don't expect to see you with blue hair for much longer. Trust me; you will feel a lot better with your real hair."

"Wait, I have a dye remover that I took from Bulla to stop her having blonde hair."

"Why would that stop her?"

"Because she couldn't reverse it if she didn't like it." She laughed mischievously and got to her feet. "Sire, now that I know what I am. Will you train me?"

"When you mature properly then yes."

"What will I have to do first?"

"Well, first your hair, I refuse to have my only true heir to have blue hair. And you will grow it to the long length that every Saiyan Princess must have to be presentable. Then you will have to train yourself to a certain extent. Enough to make fitter. Then I will train you."

"Well the hair colour I will change right now!" Bra turned to the stairs and ran up them. Once in her room she rummaged in her draws and took the dye remover and ran into her bathroom.

_A Saiyan. A Full Saiyan. I can't believe it. I must be blessed to have my one true desire met so. I am going to be strong. I will be stronger than that Baka Trunks and Bulla. I will show everyone that I am worthy of the Blue Blood in my veins. I am a royal Saiyan and as such I must be strong, I must be strong. I must be powerful, no matter what pain I have to endure. I must be the best. I must make my father proud and I must be the best I can be. I must. It is my birth right to be strong. No one will get in my way. Not Trunks, not Goten nor Kakarott. I will surpass them all. FOOLS!_

Her grin was replaced with the eager smirk that Vegeta wore when a battle was immanent. She stripped down and took another shower. She used the dye remover and basked in the shower as she thought of all the battles that would await her. What challenges would she face? What battles would she fight? Would she be one of the future fighters to save the world in a climactic fight? Would she be the one to fight the next evil? Is she was, she knew one thing...

_Win at all costs..._


	2. chapter 2

Chapter

After about 20 minuets, Bra emerged from the shower and looked at her hair in the mirror.

_Wow. _

She was taken back from the sheer radiance of her natural hair. It was pure pearl white. It shone like a million suns blazing all at once. All light was caught and reflected from it. She looked at her eyes and wished to know why they were blue when her father's eyes were coal black. But just as she spoke her eyes became light and yet heavy. Her eyes teared against her will and forced her to close them tightly. Eventually her eyes became normal again to see a dramatic change. Her eyes were no longer sapphire blue. They were now deep pools of coal, black oceans and emotions. Her skin was still pale but she didn't mind that. Why had her eyes changed? Her mother couldn't be at the root of her eye colour surely. But wait. What did her father say?

"_Because a Saiyan woman enters her first heat at 21 moons. And the next moon is in a few months."_

Yes, that is what he said.

When Bulla came into heat, she became tipsy but before it her skin became darker. Could she be affected by her heat before it even happens? That would explain her eyes.

Bra turned to her wardrobe to ponder on the spot. She was a royal Saiyan now. She must dress like one.

She frantically threw her 'unworthy' clothes onto her bed, which consisted of her entire wardrobe.

Dam she didn't have anything to wear. They wear all black tank tops and jumpers or jeans. They were hardly appropriate anymore. She went downstairs in her dressing gown and saw her father about to leave the house. Probably to train in the GR. Not before she stopped him though.

"Sire?"

"Yes whoa...?"

"father I need some new clothes. I need, Saiyan clothes. Can you help me?"

Vegeta didn't answer her. he simple walked up to her and stood, staring at her.

"Oh my Princess, you are beautiful." A single tear left the Saiyan Prince before he took her hand and led her upstairs. They entered his room and he sat her down. "wait right here." He vanished before returning with a huge machine like box. It had a panel on the front so it must be one of Bulma's inventions.

"What is that?"

"This, this is a machine I made the woman make me. I simply think what kind of clothes I want and it makes them from my memory." Vegeta placed it down and put his hands on the panel. "do you wish to dress like a true Saiyan princess?"

"yes father I do!" her excitement was as apparent as her eagerness. Vegeta closed his eyes and the sound of processing soon followed. Bra watched from the bed as Vegeta opened his eyes and smile at something behind the machine. She vanished behind it and returned with something in his hands.

"Here. Put this on. My mother...your grandmother wore this..." the Prince held before her a long, crimson dress. It was full sleeved and had lace on the cuffs and the very ends of the fabric. Even the collar was a white lace. The main part of the dress however was pure, velvet crimson. Like a dark blood red but deeper. It did at first appear to her that it was velvet, but when she touched it, it felt like silk. She took the dress from her father and left to her room. She returned wearing it in pride. She took one step in the room before she felt light again. She new what had changed this time when she saw long, perfect white locks cover her sight. She cast her gaze to the mirror and saw her hair had indeed grown, it now reached her lower back with ho problem. Now able to see herself, she saw how well the dress suited her. it clung perfectly to her every curve and even though it looked extremely classy, it gave off a lot of cleavage that she didn't know she had.She turned to her father who looked close to tears.

"You look, you look." He ran at her and held her tightly. "Like my mother..." Vegeta trailed off into constant sobbing. Bra didn't know what to say. Vegeta had just told her that she looked like his dead mother. The same mother that he lost as a very young child. That must be why he is crying.

She needed no words to calm him. She placed her smooth hands to his face and looked into his eyes. He opened them to gaze into her eyes. They looked so real. It was as if he was back on planet Vegeta. When his mother held his face in her hands and gave him the last show of love he would feel for many moons to come. He began to cry as he recalled being pried from his mother's arms and thrown onto Freeza's ship. He remembered looking out of the window and watching his planet disintegrate, along with the only woman who had ever loved him, his mother. When he came back to reality he was laid on the bed. He turned to see his mother lying over him with a cloth. She smiled lovingly at him and dried his face and eyes.

"Shush now my king. Do you want your mate to see you like this?"

King? Had she called him king? Wait, this wasn't his mother. She had no tail. And his mother was dead. His memories returned to him and he remembered that the woman caring for him was not his mother, but his daughter.

"There, there. All better." She was so nurturing, like a true female Saiyan. They never fought like the men because they were too weak. The only reason the male Saiyans were affected by them was because no matter what, their mothers, wives and daughters would always care for them and love them. They were so kind.

"So kind..."

"Sorry?"

"N, nothing."

"Very well. Father? You called me mother. While you were sobbing. You cried out to me, asked me to stay with you. You asked me...not to die. Why?"

"My mother died and I was powerless to stop it. Our home planet was destroyed with her on it. You look so much like her. I thought you were her... for a moment." Vegeta got to his feet and went back over to the machine. She simply watched as he mass produced the same dress in every colour of the rainbow. Including black and white. The last outfit he made was an odd one. It was made of spandex and was a lot like his usually ones. But it was a short, none sleeved dress. It came from her shoulders to her upper thigh. It would be very revealing. There were boots to go with it too, but they were obviously smaller then his.

"You will need this one to train in." he carried the pile of clothes and placed them in her room. "Put these in your wardrobe and... meet me downstairs." He turned to leave but couldn't take his eyes off her. Instead of going downstairs he watched her from the hallway.

_She even moved like a she-Saiyan._

When she had finished, Bra joined her father and they went downstairs. Vegeta paused and bowed, allowing her to go first. She smiled and curtsied him before descending downstairs. She turned to see him right behind her. He seemed to not want to let her out of his sights.

"I wish for everyone to meet you, now that you are a true Princess." Before she could respond Vegeta took her off her feet and carried her out the door. Princess style.

Chapter

The cool air flowed through her long hair. She had never had long hair before and always thought it to be impractical. But now, the wind coursing through her hair made her feel alive. She would have flown herself if Vegeta hadn't have been holding her so tightly.

"Father? Where are we going?" Vegeta turned to her, still in awe.

"To our subjects. First Kakarott and his harpy, then his brats, then, wait!" Vegeta paused and turned back to the house. "The woman is having a sort of reunion thing tonight, everyone will be there. I can use the rest of the day to teach you how to act, like a Princess."

They were soon back and he dropped her to her feet. Vegeta paused only to take her hand and drag her upstairs. Once back in his room he made her another dress through the machine. This one was very different. It was the same basic shape as the others but it had no lace. It was a low neck, enchanted blue, silk dress that would cover her feet and trail behind her. Bra gasped at it. It looked like something that Walt Disney would have made sleeping beauty wear, but more grand. Vegeta took it into her room and she followed. He hung it up and motioned for her to take a seat next to him on her bed. She did so and he gently smacked her legs.

"do not sit like that! Put your knees together and tuck your legs to one side. and for the gods sake, do not cross your legs. Keep the closed though. Sit up straight and smile at all times." Bra frantically changed her posture and grinned. "Oh my sweat Queen! Wipe that thing off your face!"

"What off my face?"

"That thing that makes you look like that fool Kakarott. That that grin."

"Should I frown or maybe I should scowl."

"NO! Did you hear me? I said smile at all times!"

"how? How, teach me please!" Vegeta was about to flip when he saw how nervous and distressed she had become. He had wound her up and pressured her into a frenzy. He took a deep breath and began again.

"you have to smile, not grin. Smile...sweetly. do you remember how the woman smiled when I told her I loved her last week and she almost cried? Like that but not as weak and more, dignified. Try it." Bra tried to do as she was told but ended up looking constipated. After a few of Vegetas worried looks she managed it. He smirked at her when she smiled like a true Saiyan woman should. Sweetly yet strong.

"That's it; practice it while I tell the woman not to cancel it. She was going to, but she isn't as of now!" Vegeta almost ran out of the room and Bra went over to her dressing table. She practised her smile in the mirror. She assumed that Vegeta would be barking orders at Bulla and not telling her why. She smiled inwardly as she tried to process the sheer magnitude of what had happened to her in that one day. She had been told she would come into heat soon, that she is full Saiyan, she would receive the training she truly wanted since she was old enough to want anything, that she was a look alike to Vegeta's mother and that she was loved by him. He may tell her his feelings the most but Vegeta never told anyone that he loved them normally, so you had to appreciate it when he did.

With Vegeta...

"yes. That is what I said woman. You are to call everyone and tell them that you are not going to that meeting. You will be here and I meen soon."

"Vegeta! You can not just demand me to..."

"not only can I do what I want. But it is not for me I do this."

"really? You are doing something for someone else? are you ill?"

"I will let that one slide for now woman. And I do this for our full blooded Saiyan Princess, she knows and has begun to change due to the approach of her 21st moon. Don't ask what that is and do as I ask. NOW!" Vegeta slammed the phone down and hurried back to his daughter. He hated every moment away from her.

_I have been given the things I have always wanted. A full blooded heir and a second chance. My mother has been returned to me in the form of my daughter. I failed her the last time, but I will not fail her again. Never again..._

As Vegeta walked back into Bra's room he was taken back. She turned her head to face him as he entered. Her long snow, soft hair elegantly waved with the breeze from the open window. She moved to face him slowly, her now perfected smile radiating from her face. Her legs were together and tucked to one side and she raised her hands towards him. before he realised what he was doing he had entered her warm, loving embrace. He rested his head sideways on her bosom and closed his eyes. He had knelt on one knee and fallen into her. He wrapped his arms around her and went limp against her. Bra stroked his rebellious hair and used one hand to raise his face to her. She continued to smile but was very confused. Vegeta always insisted to be head above everyone at all times. And here he was, knelt on one knee and with his head bowed lower than hers.

"father? Please don't lower yourself to me. I simply wanted to take your hands, not your pride."

_She even spoke like my mother..._

"I bow and lower my pride for you through choice. It is how it should be. Men always show their respect to the females of their race in such a way. It is natural and almost automatic. I have farced the woman to make the party earlier and she will be home soon. Your natural behaviour is changing, you aer maturing. So I need not teach you anymore. Why don't you bathe and freshen up. I will call you when you need to get ready."

"Thank you father."

"You are welcome your highness."

"Father please doesn't."

"I will do as I feel is right. Now bathe."

"Yes father." Bra took her self to her bathroom and stripped down. She put a towel around her and hung her dress up. Her father had left so she went back to have a long bathe. She used this time to think.

_Why have I changed so rapidly? Is this how I am meant to act now that I am maturing? It feels so, different and yet, so right. I like this change. I do not feel so angry anymore. I still feel the same and have the same opinion as before. But. I don't feel the same. Oh well. It is natural. However I will never get used to Vegeta acting like that around me. OH MY GODS! I just called him Vegeta. I will have to watch that. I will never call him that aloud. It is disrespectful. _

Her thoughts were interrupted buy a knocking on the door.

"Cellina? It is time to get dressed."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"What did you just call me?"

"...Cellina. Oh right. It is your Saiyan name. It is what your grandmother was called. And before you say it, you are worthy of her name. The men in our family take on their father's name and the woman in our family take on their mother's name. So you should be called Cellina as that is the Royal female Saiyan name. No arguments. Now hurry up."

Bra had been getting ready and dried as her father had been explaining himself. She entered her room to see her father on the bed waiting. His stern face melted into a look of numinous as he saw her face. She had washed her hair and looked fresh from her latest change. Bra saw her fathers eyes look down her and she followed her gaze. She was shocked to see that she had an extra feature to her body than what she had before her bath. She had grown a long white tail, smooth, along with the rest of her body.

"Well, you are fully changed now then. Come, I have something else for you." Bra looked up to her father and smiled at him. He restrained himself from going to her again. She was after all naked other than the flimsy towel she held to her. Her smile just made him want to run to her feet.

"May I dry first?" He stood up and turned away from her. After dying her self she took the long, royal blue gown from its hanger and slipped it over her head allowing it to glide down her like the silk it was made from. She then put on some blue underwear to match and blushed as she had forgotten her bra. Her father turned in time to stop her.

"Erm. Don't, you don't need. I mean. Ok do not laugh at me because this is embarrassing enough for me to say. You have a natural 'lift' now so you no longer need a bra so, don't put one on." Vegeta blushed at his comment but she understood and pursued it no further.

"Very well. It will feel odd, but I will get used to it." He looked up at her and gawked at her. This dress pronounced her perfect body even more than the last dress. The silk of the dress made her form look naked other than the fact that she was covered up.

"Thank gods we are not on planet Vegeta. In my day, woman as beautiful as you were escorted by at least three, female body guards at all times. Trust me; the male population could not be trusted. I would need 20 body guards to protect you and I would have to be there just to ensure your safety."

"I will take that as a complement." She smiled as him and this time he could not resist. He fell to his knees and bowed his head. She placed her delicate hands on his cheeks and brought him to his feet. He looked at her hair and he powered up slightly. He radiated his Ki and dried her wet hair. Her hair made her look intensified by at least 10. Her full hair flowed next to her face and shoulders.

"Make that 40 guards and a battalion of gay men." She playfully tapped his chest and smirked. Vegeta took her hands and led her to the bed. "Now you will need no makeup so do not wear any. It will not suit you. And here is the finishing touch." Vegeta held out a huge Sapphire gem incrusted into a Golden pendant, with a delicate yet strong chain. He tied it around her neck and kissed her forehead. "I love you. I am so proud of you." She kissed him back and he melted with her into a loving hug.

"I love you too father."

"Never forget I love you. And, read the inscription on the pendant." Bra turned it over and saw many names. Although they were all the same. Cellina. But they had numbers next to them.

Cellina

Cellina

Cellina

Cellina.

All the way to

XXX Celina.

"The last one is you. Cellina the 30th. The 30th Cellina in the Royal lineage."

"How did you get this? Was this..." Bra trailed off realising who this must have belonged to.

"Yes it was. It was my mothers. She was to pass it down to her daughter. But she did not have the chance to conceive one. So now by birth right it is yours."

"Father. Thank you."

"Your guests are waiting. I will leave you to straighten up and Cellina. Make a good impression for our race."

"I will father."

"I trust you will." With that Vegeta left her room. She gathered her thoughts as she brushed her hair. She stroked her pendant and smiled. She took a deep breath and left her room to descend down the stairs elegantly. She wore stylish blue sandals so she could move with ease. Besides, her feet were covered anyway, so no one would be able to see.

As she got half way down the stairs she saw the entire Z gang in her living room, kitchen and doorway. They all were silenced by her entrance and gawked her in the same way Vegeta had. Her nervous expression changed to the smile she used on Vegeta and she saw everyone's eyes melt. What shocked her most was what every part, half and full Saiyan did next. Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, Goku, Gohan, Goten and even Pan dropped to their feet and lowered their heads to her. They looked to the ground and did not move. She continued to glide down the stairs, conscious of the others gazes and walked over to her father. She placed her hands on his face again and brought him to his feet. She gave him a warm smile before moving over to Goku. She put one hand on his chin and brought him to his feet. He looked as affected by her as her father was. She floated past him to Gohan and did the same action. Then Pan, then Bulla and then Trunks.

"Please. Do not lower your faces to me. I wish to see your eyes." She smiled around the room and Piccolo came at hr first. He bowed. When he stood up straight again he held his hand out to her. She took it and elegantly curtsied. As she stood tall again Piccolo moved aside to be replaced by Tien. The same actions took place and he was then replaced by Yamcha and his son. Then Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl came to her. They curtsied first and then so did she. It was like some sort of ritual and every one took part. However when Krillin came to her, she smiled down on him. He looked up at her and took her hand. Because of his size she did not need to raise her hand very far. She turned to the couch and took a large cushion. She placed in on the floor and kneeled on it. She then bowed her head in unison with Krillin. When Krillin left Vegeta appeared and took her hand. He raised her to her feet and kissed her hands.

"Make that 2 battalions." She smiled and he bowed his head. Her tail waved behind her gracefully and showed her calm mood.

_This wasn't going so bad after all..._


	3. chapter 3

Chapter

Vegeta left to spar with Goku shortly after that. He couldn't take the fact that Yamcha and his brat were there. Mostly because his boy, Yima, wouldn't stop staring at Cellina. And yes, he was determined to call her that from now on.

With Goku and Vegeta...

"Kakarott? What do you think to your Princess?"

"Well Vegeta, I don't know. Its like I don't think anything."

"Huh?"

"Well I mean. She is just, well, there."

"Please explain."

"Well, I didn't think at all when I saw her. She just appeared and I just felt the need to be near her and felt lower than her. She tried to tell me to be normal but I couldn't. She is just so, so."  
"Perfect?"

"Yeah you know. She has a kind of aura. One that demands to be respected and yet, admired. What do you think Vegeta? And how did she change so quickly?"

Vegeta and Goku were flying at SS2 through the skies of Nikki town. "I hate coming over here. So many bad memories..."

"Well, to answer your question. Our Queen. My mother died many years ago. But I remember her, and I see her. In my daughter. Kakarott, she is my mother."

"WHAT?"

"No you fool. I didn't mean literally. I meant she is my mother reincarnated. She is my mother in her next life. I have been given another chance and I will not let anything happen to her this time. Yes she is my daughter and I love her. But I now have a duty to protect her. So we will be training a lot more often than once a week."

"Cool! How often?"

"Every day other than Sunday. Sunday is my day of rest. Not that I will need it..." Vegeta turned and shot a powerful blast towards Goku. He dodged it and they were soon enveloped in a tense battle.

Back at CC...

"So...are you like, pure Saiyan now?" Bra turned to see Bulla shuffling her feet and staring at them. She didn't seem to want to look at her.

"Indeed. I am Pure Saiyan, Pure, Royal Saiyan. But I have always been so. Sire said that I have now matured, like a second puberty and now I am fully grown."

"Wow..." Bulla looked over to her mother and walked off. Trunks soon appeared and looked her up and down. But he wouldn't look at her.

"When did my baby sister, the one I annoyed to hell, become calm and well, gorgeous? I mean it you look like a goddess. I will have to take you every where so that no scum bags get any ideas."

"That is what father said. Although I do believe that he referred to assigning a battalion or two along with 40 gay body guards." She smiled and Trunks chuckled slightly.

"Man Bra, you even sound Royal now."

"How do you mean?"

"Like that. Yesterday you would have said something like, what dya mean. Now you say, how do you mean. And your voice is so sweet and calm."

"Thank you Trunks." She smiled at him. He glanced up slightly but blushed and looked down.

"Mum wants you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she will be back with the camera, she said earlier."

"Very well. Until we meet again brother."

"Bye Bra."

"Oh and Trunks? It is no longer Bra. Sire wishes me to be called the traditional name of the women in our family. I am now Princess Cellina the 30th. But please, do call me Cellina."

With that 'Cellina' turned away and walked to the kitchen.

There she found her mother fighting with a camera lens.

"Bulma I would appreciate it if you were to _not_ take my picture please."

"But you are so beautiful..."

"Thank you but I still wish you not to take my picture." Cellina's stomach growled angrily and she became dizzy. "I feel a slight bit faint." Cellina crossed her palm across her forehead. She did indeed feel faint. Her stomach started to squirm and she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes as the darkness of her unconsciousness consumed her. Bulma rushed to her side and called to her son. Trunks ran into the kitchen and carried Cellina to her room. He lay her down and left to get Vegeta.

Back with Vegeta

Vegeta had been sparing furiously since they past Nikki Town. Goku threw a roundhouse kick towards Vegeta's head. He ducked and replied with a side fist to his gut. However Goku simply caught it and swung his own fist into Vegeta's face. This connected and he plummeted to the ground. Goku powered up and pursued him. He was about to catch him when Vegeta landed into the hands of a short man. Goku landed in shock. The man holding Vegeta was short, like Vegeta. Muscular, like Vegeta. Had tall, black, spiky hair that defied gravity, like Vegeta. He even had the same spandex out fit as him. Except he wore an outer armour and a scouter. Goku looked into the stranger's eyes and saw that the similarities were so perfect, that this man even had the same Ki signature as Vegeta. They were identical in every way, including age.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Vegeta, overseer of the Saiyan race and united planetary council. And who are you?"

"I am Goku. Why do you look like Vegeta?"

"Because my boy. I am Vegeta."

"WHAT?"


	4. chapter 4

"That's impossible. That's Vegeta." Goku pointed towards the man he had fought for more than his life in disbelief.

"I see that I will have to explain myself. But I would prefer to explain myself, to both you and myself. Do you have a Senzu bean?"

"Erm yeah, I carry them with..."

"You everywhere?" he cut him off.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I am close friends with the Kakarott of my time. He does the same. Listen. I am here for a reason."

"Are you like from the future? Trust me we have had that once already." Goku put his hand behind his back and chuckled. He expected this Vegeta to scowl at him but he simply chuckled with him. Goku opened his eyes to see him grinning just like him. "AHHHHHHHHH! You are not Vegeta!"

"What?" his broad grin started to fade when Goku jumped backwards and looked afraid.

"Vegeta never smiles, or grins, or looks happy other than when he winning a fight or when one is about to start. He only every scowls or smirks evilly."

"That is odd, you just described you. The you_ I_ know from my time anyway."

"Wow, I am like that in your timeline?"

"Yes and its not another time I come from. It is a timeline but not the future or past. You are the most stubborn man I have ever met. I beat you all the time but you are still full of pride and refuse to admit I am better than you. The Kakarott from my dimension. But you seem so much like myself here... oh and I am from another dimension, not another time."

"wow, you are like me, you can't organise they way you talk at all." The two men erupted in laughter and awoke the unconscious man.

"BAKA YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Vegeta got to his feet, not looking at the visitor and launched at Goku. Goku sidestepped and Vegeta, in his rage, tripped over Goku's lingering foot and fell flat on his face.

"That is really strange; I am like that with my Kakarott." They both laughed again before Vegeta stood and saw him.

"Who the hell are you? ANSWER ME NOW!"

"I am you."

"What?"

"Vegeta" Goku interrupted. "This is you from another dimension."

"Oh great, what future threat have they got for us this time then?"

"No, I am not from the future. I am from another dimension. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Vegeta, overseer of the Saiyan race and united planetary council." Vegeta was taken back.

"I am Prince Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyans."  
Really? I am a Prince here. Where is here?"

"This is the planet Hearth." Vegeta answered only to have Goku correct him.

"No it's the Planet Earth. Vegeta, this one, came from the planet Vegeta so he doesn't make it his business to know this planet' name."

"Why are you not on Planet Vegeta?" Lord Vegeta asked.

Vegeta took a deep breath and answered him.

"In this dimension, a Tyrant called Freeza ruled over and then destroyed the Planet Vegeta."

"Huh? That's impossible. He's only 5."

"He is what! He was a grown man when he did it. He is dead now but."

"Well in my world his father king Kold rules the 4 corners of the universe and he has two sons. The eldest is Cooler, he is 17, the next in line and his little brat Freeza, and he is only 5." The Lord Vegeta closed his eyes in thought. "If he was in charge when that happened, and he is only a child in my world, then he must be the penny flip."

"The what?" both the other Saiyans said in unison.

"My mate is smarter than her years, she told me that every dimension started the same, but when a choice had to be made, each dimension took a different path making different futures and different people. For example I am a Lord Vegeta, overseer of the Saiyan race and united planetary council and yet you are Prince Vegeta of a dead race. In my world Kakarott is a General beneath me, but here you are a goofy humanoid. Not that there is anything wrong with being goofy. That is another thing. Due to different paths and choices, different personalities have grown in people. Like I am just like your Kakarott, where as the Kakarott of my world is just like you Vegeta. Man that feels odd to say to someone else."

"Yes I would imagine so. So, what is it you need?"

"That is something you have in common with my Kakarott, impatience. Well I have come for a very serious reason." He took a deep breath and both Vegeta and Goku prepared themselves for a long explanation.

"To ensure the compliance of his followers. The mighty King Kold orders that once the children of his under rulers, that means everyone near the top of the military and political ranks turn 21 moons they are to all live on his personal ship. That way he is safe for none of the men with power would strike their own children. If you refuse then he knows that you are not loyal and you are eliminated."

"What has that got to do with us?"

"Well Ka I mean Goku, it has nothing to do with you. But it does my counter part."

"Oh?" here it comes, the real reason he was here.

"King Kold is coming too close to having total power and control. That is bad for everyone especially the Saiyans. I do not need to tell you what happens to our race when his family got their hands on us."

"We were wiped out."

"Exactly. We, the council, can not let that happen. The council consist of humans, Saiyans, changelings due to Kold and his family, Moji and many other races. We are large but weak against Kold and his vast army. He is the ultimate dictator and we are only still here because he thinks we are loyal to him. but we are not. we need to destroy him and quickly. But he lives on his personal ship, and that is planted in the very middle of his battalions and fleets. We can not even hope to get close. But, we have one chance. We need to get someone aboard his personal ship, without suspicion, get his families and his trust, and gather Intel. To do this we need to use the only way in allowed. His servants are all droids so not that way. All of the men on his ship are loyal to death; we can't get in that way. But, remember what I said about his demand? That all the children of the most powerful men are to live on his ship. That is the way in. But they have to be either just before or just after their 21st moon. I have no children. My mate is...incapable of conceiving child. But if I told him that I would not be allowed to be in such a high rank. I would be dead probably. So that is where you come in."

"NO!"

"Huh? I'm confused, what has that got to do with Vegeta, err this one?" Vegeta turned his back and started to storm off. The other two followed him and walked at his pace.

"I do not care why you need her, I do not care what will happen if I refuse, I will NOT allow you to take her and that is final!"

Now the penny dropped for Goku. Cellina or Bra was a young trusting woman that could now earn the trust of the most inward man in a moment and was approaching her 21st moon. He wanted her.

"You would condemn our race. Just like that?"

"I am not condemning them."

"Yes you are. Vegeta!"

Vegeta took flight and they followed, Goku keeping very quiet. "You couldn't stop it last time." Vegeta halted, shaking. "You were forced by his blood, the future heir of his empire, to watch and do nothing as she."

"Don't you dare" Lord Vegeta seemed to hear his outburst.

"To do nothing as your race burned to ashes." He got brave. "Along with her."

"I said don't!"

"ALONG WITH YOUR MOTHER! HE KILLED HER AND YOU LET HIM. YOU COULDN'T STOP HIM AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM WIN. AGAIN!"

Vegeta powered up to SS4 in his rage. He turned to see that his counter part had done the same. "I will not let you make the same mistake again. Do you really want her to die, again?" Vegeta's lip trembled violently.

"SHE she is alive?"

"Yes, my mother is still alive. I have studied you for some time Vegeta. I know what happened...don't let it happen again, please." For the first time in Gokus life he saw Vegeta openly cry. No not cry, sob hysterically.

"D D Damn you to HELL!" he turned and flew home faster than he should have. Valleys were formed where he flew and he didn't slow until he saw his son. His tears had been dried from the sheer speed, but he knew they would soon build back up again if he let them.

"What do you want boy?" he spat slowing only to pass him. Trunks was Powered up to his peak. There must be trouble.

"Cellina she..." Trunks stopped and he saw his father speed off home. That was all it took. The worry on his face with the mention of her name made him know something was wrong. He would waste no time. When he arrived he powered down as he hit the ground and pushed everyone and everything in his way.

"Where is she? What has happened?" He barked and waited for a response form anyone. Bulma answered him.

"She collapsed and is sleeping upstairs, well, she was." he followed Bulma's gaze to the top of the stairs and saw Cellina stood waiting. She had changed into a long night gown. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. She instantly smiled at him and ran down the stairs. He opened his arms and received her, not wanting to ever let her go.

"What happened?"

"I fainted, I didn't know why at first but I do now."

"Oh?"

"I hadn't eaten all day. I forgot to." She smiled up at him and he sighed out of relief.

"Let's get you something to eat then."

"Not until you tell me what has happened."

"What?" _how did she know something has happened?_ "What do you mean?" Vegeta thought, and then lied.

"I now that smell. Follow me Sire." Cellina took his hands off her and took him upstairs. The guests had left to let her sleep so the house was empty other than her family. She led him into her room and sat them both on the bed.

"That smell, tears. What has happened?" she placed her hands on his face and he looked and couldn't help but tear again.

"Damn your Saiyan nose."

"I don't think it's that bad. But tell me please. What has happened? Does it have to do with the other you?"

"What? How? Wait. You can smell him right?"

"Yes. So please explain."

"I will let _him_." Vegeta got to his feet and returned with someone who had been sat on the couch for him. He didn't expect to be welcomed upstairs. "This is Lord Vegeta, overseer of the Saiyan race and united planetary council, I think."

"That is right. I am your Father form another dimension, not another time. I need your assistance."

"Tell me from the beginning."


	5. chapter 5

Many words later he had explained his plan and she had closed her eyes the entire time, processing the information as he gave it her. They all, but Cellina, took a deep breath and waited.

"I will do it." Both Lord and Prince Vegeta were shocked by her instant willingness to assist in this mission. "I will leave tomorrow."

"But Princess?"

"Father, Sire. Please, I have made my decision. I am a Princess. My duty is to do whatever is required to serve and protect them. No matter what dimension they are in. I will not let this Tyrant and his Kin destroy our race in yet another dimension. Not again."

"I will not let you go."

"yes you will. I will go no matter what you say. I have never asked you anything. Never, I ask you now. I wish as my only request from you, to let me save our people. Let me save her."

"What? Her?"

"My grandmother, let me save her. This is your second chance. This time you will do something to save her. Let me go and save her." there was a long, harsh silence between them. Lord Vegeta however broke the silence.

"I will return tomorrow morning. Pack heavy. All your ceremonial dresses and plenty of underwear and lots of spandex under suits. You will need them. Do not take any technology or toiletries; they will be supplied for you and as for womanly needs. You will not need them anymore. Humans may have periods but Saiyans do not. Only night wear and underwear. Be ready for me at 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning. I will not want to wait any longer. My absence will have already caused enough suspicion by then." He left leaving the father and daughter to stare at each other. Vegeta finally spoke after what seemed like hours.

"You will need some food. I will bring you something. Once you are fed, pack. Then sleep." Vegeta quickly vanished and returned with a tray of fruits, pastries, meat and other various food that were not cooked. "Eat up. I will help you pack." Cellina ate her fill and silently packed her things into large bags with her father, telling her where to put things. Once done, Vegeta ordered her to sleep, as she would need it.

"Father, thanks you."

"Hn!"

"Wait!" Vegeta uncrossed his arms and turned to face his daughter. She looked close to tears. "I will probably not see you for a long time after I go."

"No, you could be gone from months to...years."

"Then stay with me." She moved under the quilt of her bed and motioned for her father to lie next to her. "Hold me like you used to when the woman wasn't here. Like you're little girl. Please." She looked onto him desperately. He melted and left. Before she started to cry he returned in his night boxers. He got under the quilt and held her like a baby in his muscular arms. This could be the last time he would hold her. He may never see her again after tomorrow. He wasn't about to deny her this little request of him loving her like the father he was.

"I love you father, I will never forget you."

"I love you too. I will never forget you either." He fought back the temptation to cry and stayed strong for his already emotional daughter. No matter what his feelings were at that moment, he would not make her cry. He waited until her heart rate and her breathing slowed to her sleeping rate and whispered in her ear. "Be safe my darling, take care and please be careful. I would die if I lost you too." Now he allowed his sorrowful tears flow down his cheeks, silently onto her back. "I love you..."


	6. chapter 6

Chapter

Vegeta opened his eyes to see an alarm clock flash the numbers 7:02am. It was morning he was about to kick his mate out the bed to make his breakfast when he noticed that the room he was in was different. His memories flooded back to him and looked to see his daughter had gone.

"DAMN" he jumped to his feet and released his held breath when Cellina walked out of her bathroom, towel round her.

"Morning father. I have just had a shower to freshen up before I leave..." she trailed off as she saw sorrow fill her father's eyes. Vegeta walked up to her and flowed his Ki into her wet hair making it once again, long, white, shiny and full of life. But not rebellious. She left to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, then dry off and returned.

"I have no idea what to wear."

"Could I help?" Lord Vegeta walked in and saw his counter part in his boxers. He raised an eyebrow but shook it off. "I will be taking you directly to the fleet and you will arrive there today. Before dinner. So something smart not to mention presentable. But not a dress." Both Vegetas ploughed through her dresses and removed something Vegeta had made her without her knowing, they both liked it. They held it to her and she smiled at their choice. It was Enchanted Blue, a spandex suit. It was fully covering too. It covered her arms and legs. She liked the fact that it did not have lace on it and smiled again. They then withdrew a chest piece and a scouter. She took it and went back to the bathroom to change. She returned wearing it. She was stunning alright. It clung to her every curve, and she had plenty of them.

"She doesn't have any proper shoes."

"No but I do. Her father left to return holding a pair of his boots and gloves, white to match her chest piece. She turned to her father and gave him a large hug, them took the items from him. the boots adapted to her legs. They looked bulky and clumsy, but fitted fine. She slipped the gloves on and basked in her fathers scent before speaking.

"I should go now. The sooner I go, the sooner I return."

"You are right. You should leave now before the woman goes loopy and cries." Lord Vegeta took her things and went down the stairs. Cellina turned to follow and her father took her hand. "Be careful. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too. I will be careful, I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and forced herself away from him. She didn't want to make him cry. No matter how she felt...

Outside, Lord Vegeta was stood before a huge ship. It was plain white but looked like it was ready to fight at any moment. The side door opened and he walked in with her things. She followed him, but paused to have one last look at her home. Her father stood crying in the doorway. He watched her as she slowly stood in the doorway of the ship. A door suddenly separated them and she put her hands against the window. Her eyes never left his, and his never left hers. Not until Cellina was truly in outer space. She turned to see Lord Vegeta (LV). He was punching in certain command codes into the computer. The ship jerked forwards. LV caught her just in time to stop her falling.

"We are here."

"Where?"

"In my dimension and King Kold's fleets. Look." She looked back through the window and saw that the constellations had changed. She didn't recognise them at all.

"When will we be there?"

"Where?"

"At King Kold's flllllwha!" Cellina looked onwards to see an array of ships. All grey or red. They were all massive and bulky. They were obviously made for war from the huge guns that protruded from them. She saw a smaller ship in the fleet. It was the grandest though. It looked to be made of pure gold. It glinted off the artificial light from the other ships, and noticed that their ship was headed straight for it. She held her breath as the golden ship became bigger and bigger. It was at least 300000 times the size of the ship she was on. She gulped deeply as the grand ship docked onto this one. In entered two men. They were both Saiyan and LV obviously knew them.

"Bardok, Kakarott."

"You have returned. Is this?"

"Yes it is."

The two men turned to face her. They both looked like her Goku. But one was older. The other one however looked identical to Goku, only the scowl he wore led her to think it wasn't him. Their eyes stared holes into her. They were staring with awe and admiration. Cellina walked over to them to watch them fall to their knees. They bowed their heads and kneeled forward.

"Please...do not kneel before me. I am not your better. In fact I am no one here."

"Do not speak such lies! You are the Princess Cellina. Are you not?" The one called Kakarott spoke instantly to correct her.

"I am indeed, in _my_ dimension. Just please, do not kneel. Please." Cellina pleaded with them. After an awkward silence, they eventually got to their feet, but would not raise their eyes to meet hers. "Where do I go now? Do I wait here?"

At that moment LV sprung into action and took her hand. He dragged her over to her bags and loaded them onto her. She stumbled, but carried the wait without falling.

"You will be met by one of the other Masters. They are the other children. They are addressed as Masters if they are male and lady if female. Remember that. Do not introduce your self as princes, I am not of royal blood here and so neither are you. You are now Lady Cellina, Daughter of Lord Vegeta. Ok?"

"Yes, I will remember, but why am I to be met by a Master? Wait! Are you not coming with me?" Cellina looked to him alarmed and he looked away.

"I can not enter the ship, but Kakarott and his father Bardok can, they will escort you to the main entrance hall. Then you will meet the Master on duty, they will then take you to your quarters and explain to you the rules of the ship. Obey them at all times you understand? Or on your head be it. I can not protect you when you are in there. So if you get in trouble...I can not save you...you will be...on your own from this point on."

"WHAT!"

"You have to be on your guard at all times and do not worry. I will contact you when I have your first set or orders. Do not worry about them just yet. Just try to fit in. now go before someone comes to look for you."

Still lost from all the information/orders that had just been thrown at her, she didn't see Bardok and Kakarott approach her. Bardok took her bags and Kakarott grabbed her arm. Everything happened _too_ fast. One moment she was staring at LV, the next moment she was being dragged down a corridor of gold. They stopped and released her and her bags. They landed next to her and turned to vanish. The last thing she heard was Kakarott shouting to her.

"Wait here, do not move until you are met buy the Master on duty." She was about to reply to them when she saw they had gone. She was alone, frightened and regretting ever coming. She had to talk to herself to keep her sane.

"Come one, your not about to be killed so why are you afraid. You're not afraid, that's what."

"That's good to hear."

"Who?" She span round to see no one. Was she insane? Well she _was_ talking to herself, maybe she was.

"Over here." She turned to the direction of the voice. She couldn't see anyone. But she remembered her training. Well, the only training Vegeta had been able to ever give her.

If you can't see your opponent, smell and listen for them.

Cellina closed her eyes and listened intently. She smirked as she heard a steady heart beat. She sniffed up to smell something odd, not familiar at all. It smelt like, like, testosterone. She had never smelt pure testosterone before so she didn't know how she knew what the smell was, or that is was pure. Just that is was. But why would someone smell of pure testosterone? It made her nervous.

"Step forward...please" she added before fear took her manners.

"I do _not_ have to do as you (pause)...well, I could I guess. I mean, you did say please."


	7. chapter 7

Chapter

She opened her eyes as he took a step forward. From around the corner appeared a tall man. The first thing she noticed was his height, then his blood red eyes, then his face markings of blood red. They ran from the outside of his eyes, where his white helmet met his forehead, to the start of under his eyes and straight down to his jaw bone. His chin was purple along with the rest of his face. His legs were purple too and so were his arms and body. However his shins wore white armour. So did his chest and forearms. She saw him wave a long, large tail behind him, also purple. She then looked up him, then down. He had three toes on each foot. Also purple. Although he wore a lot of purple and white, he looked kinda...hot.

Her eyes met his and she looked down, embarrassed. She wore a scowl, looked up and away from him.

"About time you stopped hiding."

"Excuse me? Where did your manners go?"

"Away, along with my interest to see and talk to you."

"Why you cheeky bitch. You better watch your manners. Do not make enemies on you first day."

"Humph"

"I will let you off for now, but watch your manners in future. I was really hurt by your comment."

She had been acting the same way her father acted when caught off guard or embarrassed. Tough and unwavering. But after he said she had hurt him, she soon returned to normal.

"I am sorry, I just, I mean, I was told to keep my guard up here and." She stopped when she saw he was smirking. He had been sarcastic and she hadn't picked up on it. He seemed to soften as she became nicer. That didn't last. She didn't like the way he had been smirking. And scowled again, this time turning her back from him completely. He became frustrated.

"Look, I was being arsy with you because you were being arsy with me first. When you went nice I was about to say don't worry about it. But now you seem to be stropy again so I will not be nice. Your choice. I can be quite the bastard if you make me be. I am, if given reason. If you are pleasant, so am I. now, let's start again. I am the Master on duty. Are you the newby?"

"If you mean am I the new Lady, then yes. My name is Lady Cellina, daughter of Lord Vegeta, overseer of the Saiyan race and united planetary council. And you are?" she turned to face him, still looking at him smugly. For some reason, she didn't trust this guy and wasn't about to be 'nice' to him. Not yet anyway.

"No one really. Here, let me get your bags, it is a long journey from the planet Vegeta to this quadrant of the galaxy. How long was it, a Month?"

"Just about." Really, she had no clue, but thought if she just said just about, he would drop it.

"You must be tired, I saw the ship you came in. very small." He took her bags and threw them over his shoulder. He began to walk like they weren't even there. He was strong. "Follow me; I will take you to your Dorm room."

In silence, Cellina crossed her arms and 'huffed'. She followed him, making mental notes of the path they took. A left, then a right, another left, and another, down a flight of stairs and up another, into an elevator and through a huge set of doors. The guy that simply said he was 'no one' opened the doors and held them for her. Through the doors was what looked to be a common room. Lots of people were just sat on chairs and lounges. And when I say people, I mean beings. Some were Saiyan, all men though. The others were either bright pink and lean, or white and pink or purple. The white and pink or purple ones reminded her of Master 'no one'. They looked like the same race as him, but they all looked different. Like humans were all different. Speaking of humans, there were none.

_So much for there being humans. _

Just then a small waddling infant ran over to them. The Master on duty (MOD) dropped her bags and went to embrace him. He looked like a mini him, but, more lady like...

She had no time to think on it further as the young toddler ran past the MOD and straight at her. It clung to her leg and she almost lost her balance. She looked down at him. He was white and pink. Not chubby but small, very small. He had a black spike coming out of each side of his head and a tail that was pink, along with pretty much else. Even his lips were bright purple. He beamed up at her and she couldn't help but smile at his innocence. She kneeled down, breaking his hold and put her hands on his shoulders.

"And what is your name young one?"

"Fweeezaaaaaa!" she couldn't understand him because he giggled as he said it. So it sounded very, giggly.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Cellina. Pleased to meet you." She smiled at him and she held her hand out to him. However he didn't take it. Instead, he ran at her and hugged her waist. He let her go and raised his hands up in the air.

"Up, up, up peeeeezzzz" she smiled at him. She loved children. She wanted to have many children one day.

"Okay, up you go." She took him in her arms and forgot everyone in the room. Cellina spun around in a circle with him and he made various wee and yay sounds. She stopped and rubbed her nose against his he giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled and returned the hug.

"U fun Cewena. Wiw u be my sisturw?"

"Well, I don't know. Are you a good boy?"

"Yep!"

"Do you do as you are told?"

"Yep yep!"

"And are you ticklish?"

"Yep yep, whait?" she tickled his sides with her tail and tickled him madly. His giggles drew everyone's attention, well everyone apart from the MOD, he had been watching in awe from the moment the infant had past him.

"Do you submit?"

"Nevwer" she shifted him so he was sat on one of her hips and used her tail _and_ free hand to tickle him.

"Now do you submit?"

"Ok OK I gwiv up."

"Good. She stopped tickling him and smiled at the infant she held on her hip. "And yes, I will be your sister if you like. Are you an only child?"

"No actually." They both looked up to see the MOD with his arms folded and grinning at them. "He has an older brother." He took a step forward and she heard the toddler giggle.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Me." His grin became larger and he took another step. He leaned forward and whispered to her. "So the only real way you will become his sister, is through me." He started to chuckle at the abundance of red tinge in her cheeks. "Hay, don't worry I was kidding, relax." He waved his hands to reassure her. "Your room is that one." He pointed to her room across the way and looked back at her. "May I?" He opened his arms and looked at his little brother.

"Oh yes, of course." She moved her hip so that he could take him from her but the child simply jumped off and ran down the hall. "I thought you had to be just before or just after your 21st moon to be sent here?"

"You do, but our dad lives here, and has a _lot_ of influence."

They walked in silence to her room and didn't say anything until the door was shut. He turned round addressed her. "My name, do you know it?"

"No."

"So, you really don't know who I am, it would explain your attitude earlier. But that doesn't matter now. I have seen that you are very sweet."

"Thanks." She blushed, wishing he hadn't just called her sweet. "kids bring it out of me."

"Well back to my name, I suppose I should introduce myself." He stepped forward and took her hand. He kissed it and bowed, making her blush. She planned to curtsy after him.

"I am pleased to meet you Lady Cellina. I am Prince Cooler, the future heir of, everything...


	8. chapter 8

Chapter

Cellina could not believe her luck. First she was flung into another dimension, and then she was told she was left alone on a huge ship, then she cuddled the very being that killed her race and had now been kissed on the hand by the future Tyrant of the Universe/Galaxy. What a day. And it wasn't over yet.

She was still shocked at his identity and so had not moved an inch. Cooler watched her curiously.

_Have I said something to offend her? Maybe I took her off guard; she seems touchy about her guard. I should continue._

Cooler, still kneeling and holding her hand, kissed her wrist to get a response. After receiving none, he kissed the start of her forearm. Once again no response, so he slowly trailed kisses up her arm until he reached her shoulder. Cellina jerked back to reality and tried to pull away.

"I am not supposed to stop until you curtsy. Are you really that bold that you will allow me to continue?" Cellina curtsied so quickly that she fell to the ground, taking Cooler with her. She landed on her back and accidentally pulled Cooler ontop of her. When she opened her eyes from the fall, she turned bright red at the sight/feel of Cooler, ontop of her and in-between her legs. "I guess that is a yes then."

She struggled and easily broke free by using her elbows to drag herself backwards. Cooler got to his feet. He looked unaffected by the sudden close proximity they had shared and simply brushed himself off. His gaze met her on the floor and he approached her. He stood over her in a towering manner and showed her his hand, indicating to take it. Cellina however was still in panic mode.

_This guy and his family killed thousands of people. They killed my race. All of them on our planet. What should I do? What do I do now?_

Seeing the look of fear on her face he withdrew his hand. Making a decision, he crawled on his knees and sat next to her. She was so tense that the atmosphere rank with fear. And her body looked as stiff as a wall. She didn't dare move. Cooler became worried and put his arm on her shoulder. He took it back as she sprung to her feet and took a fighting stance.

"p, p, p, pl, please." She shivered violently. She was so afraid it was difficult for her to speak. "L, l, leave." She stumbled backwards and tripped over the end of the huge bed. She went flying backwards and her legs went in the air before landing on the bed. She crawled frantically to get away. She got as far as her bed pillows before her thoughts were interrupted by, laughter? She opened her eyes that she had unconsciously closed, to see him rolling on the floor in hysterics. Normally she would have lost her temper, but she was too afraid to care. She watched, shivering in fear as he got to his feet. His grin subsided as he saw her genuine frightened expression. He looked onward, distressed by her fear. She was really frightened of him, but what had he done? Cooler only knew that he had to find out and make it right.

"What is wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He took a step forward and froze as he saw Cellina crawl backwards frantically against the wall. She held her knees and tears soon left her eyes. In times like this, her father would be here. Vegeta would fight of her fears and protect her. But he wasn't here now. She needed him to protect her and he wasn't here. She was alone. No one would come crashing through the door to save her. None of the Z gang. None of her family and not Vegeta. She was alone.

_I am alone..._

"...I am alone..." Cellina had not intended to say, nor realised that she had said that out loud. However, Cooler had heard her.

_Alone? What does she mean? I am here, she isn't alone. Or is she? She arrived here, on her own, away from her planet and family for probably the first time in her life. And the first person she met was some arrogant prick who didn't see her anger as a shield for her fear. How could I forget that Saiyans do that? Half the dorm room are Saiyan, I should have remembered. I guess because she is female that I didn't make the connection. She is alone and females do not mix with the males in her race. She is alone and I have just taken advantage of her. And I didn't the worst thing you could do to a Saiyan; laugh at them when they are weak. Damn!_

He made his decision. He would make it up to her the only way he knew how. The only way for a Saiyan to forgive you is for you to appear weak to them, if you were the one in the wrong that is.

He walked up to her slowly. He ensured that the door was closed and locked. He then got on his hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way to her. She didn't notice though, she was still crying into her knees. When he was at her side she opened her eyes in horror. She was frozen to the spot. And yet, she began to feel, high and mighty?

Cooler was on his hands & knees and had a look of concern on his face. The simple fact that he was lower than her made her feel strangely cocky. Well it would have if she wasn't afraid stiff. But it helped. Her shaking reduced slightly and her wailing cries died down to quiet sobs. But the tears were still streaming down her face as strongly as ever. Cooler took the improvements in her state as motivation to continue. He then kneeled closer to her so his face was under hers, barely inches apart. He then reached up and very slightly kissed her forehead. She froze and he continued to caress her face. He moved from her forehead to her cheek to her jaw line. He trailed kisses back again and then brushed her nose. He brought one of his hands to her face and cupped her cheek. With his other hand he leaned up even more. His lips met with her forehead and trailed kisses down her nose and round the other side of her face. She had desisted shaking and sobbing. Her tears were no longer flowing, but still laid presence on her face. He opened his mouth and licked her tears of her face, she giggled slightly as he wallowed in her taste. Oh it was intoxicating. She was sweet and rich in cyoxine. Her Cyoxine was a Saiyan female hormone that was released like Testosterone was in men. And it was gorgeous. He had only intended to reassure her, but her scent and taste were driving him wild with desire. His lips were only brushing against her skin at first. But under the influence of his hormones, his lips began to press against her harder and harder. She went from scared, to relaxed to confused. She had been told by her father that Saiyan women were often reassured by men by them brushing lips with them, so she had allowed Cooler to kiss her at first. But now he was full on kissing her face, not gently like before, but hungrily. Before Cooler knew what he was doing, both hands clasped her cheeks and his mouth smashed with hers. He sealed her mouth with his and refused to let her go. He rose to his feet, still connected to her, and leaned over her. He moved one hand behind her head to pull her into him and the other on her cheek. She tasted so good, so full of life that he wanted more. He needed more. His lips opened against hers slightly pulled away. When he leaned in again, he dragged his tongue over her lips and forced it inside her mouth when she groaned beneath him.

_Man he tastes so good..._

The taste of Cooler in her mouth made her do something she had never done before. She leaned up and into him placing her arms around his neck, receiving him and pulling them into a passionate kiss that neither of them would ever forget. His tongue moved around her mouth so gently as if he wanted to be careful with her. She was so delicate in his arms, he didn't want to hurt her, and she was so small. She slowly moved her tongue in an attempt to move into his mouth but lost her nerve. But she did move her lips with his and they moved from side to side, up and down. Not to mention in and out. Cooler leaned forward and was now kneeling over her, on the bed. She laid flat and gladly allowed him to over power her with his mouth. He lowered himself so he was laid ontop of her. He shifted his weight so he didn't crush her. She had built up the confidence and moved, slowly, into his mouth. When her tongue entered his moth she received a loud moan. This gave her more confidence and mimicked his movements in his mouth. Their kiss deepened even more when Cooler opened her legs and laid between them. He raised her knees and she arched her back to release her trapped tail. However, in doing so Cooler groaned as their pelvises ground together. He left her mouth and began to nibble her neck. She groaned as she felt his canines dragged heavily across her neck. He licked a circle on her neck and placed his teeth round it. He began to apply slight pressure when a ringing sound interrupted them. They both shot up and looked towards the door. Cooler, opened eyed, looked back at Cellina in shock.

He had almost marked her. He had lost control and almost marked her as his. He nervously smiled at her and was blushing. His eyes met hers to see her looking the same, smiling but blushing.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I hardly stopped you." They were interrupted again by the same ringing. "Should I answer that?"

"Yes, you should really." Cooler got to his feet and held a hand out to her. She smiled and took it. After pulling her to her feet he smiled at her. "I like your smile. Please smile at me more often."

"I will try Sire." _Did I just call him Sire?_

"Good and you should really answer the door." Cellina nodded and walked over to the door. Cooler try as he might, could not help but watch her as she walked. Her hips sashayed from side to side with natural elegance. Even her hair swayed as she walked. Long and pure. She was pure and he had fallen for her. From the moment he met her he had been captivated be her beauty. That is why he had hidden himself behind the corner, so he could watch her. She was so perfect. She had a perfect hour glass shape and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He made a decision right there. After tasting her, after meeting her. He had to have her. He would have her. He had to.

Cellina opened the door to see a large being. He was at least 7 feet tall, purple, white and pink. He wore armour and a long purple cloche. He also had a huge black spike on each side of his head. He reminded her of Freeza for a moment, but only a moment. Freeza was innocent and carefree. He had a look of pure malice.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING SO LONG!"

"I am sorry sir."

"Sir? SIR? Just who the hell do you think you...Cooler?" The large, angry man looked past Cellina and to Cooler, who threw him a death stare. Cooler walked to her side and protected her.

"This is Lady Cellina. Daughter of Lord Vegeta. She does not know who we are. Well, she knows who we are of course but _not_ what we look like in person. I had to introduce Freeza and myself before she knew who she was talking to." He paused and became very frustrated. "So watch who _you_ are talking to before you go and bite her head off." He turned to Cellina and his expression changed again to a smile. "Cellina this is my father. King Kold."

Cellina instantly Curtsied and bowed her head. A very awkward King Kold smirked and snapped his fingers at her. She looked up and Cooler looked furious. "She is not a slave; do not click your fingers at her like you own her."

"but Son, I do own her. I owned her from the moment she was born and from the moment she came onto my ship, she came into my possession." Cooler looked enraged as he saw his father look her up and down. "Now my dear, who are you assigned to?" Cellina was about to ask what he meant by assigned when Cooler stepped forward and answered for her.

"Me! She is mine. So keep your perverted eyes off her and go back to mother. I am sure she will make it worth your while." She cringed as she came to realise what they meant by 'assigned'. Did that make her some sort of concubine? Cooler's concubine? She will have to have words with him later...

"Now father. Please leave. I will give her the rules and the tour so you are not needed old man. Leave."

"Very well. I warn you though, if you do not wish to hear your mother tonight, do not come out of this wing." King Kold smirked as his son cringed. He then looked over to her and whispered to her "just imagine. If you didn't belong to my son, it could have been you I screwed senseless tonight." King Kold smirked at her disgusted reaction. "And if you are lucky, I might come back later and fuck you too."

That was it. She had had enough. She brought her fist back and prepared to assault him when he broke out in laughter.

"I beg your pardon miss but I was simply toying with you. I wished to see the look on my son's face once I said that. He heard, and I got my wished." The King broke into laughter again and then noticed the clenched fist that was ready to strike him. "Oh, I didn't realise you would take it personally. I am sorry but I love to torment my son. He very rarely takes a liking to a girl so I like to embarrass him. See." King Kold pointed towards Cooler and she glanced at him. He was bright red and looked fumed.

"Thank you _very _much father but I would _very_ much like it if you were to leave, NOW!"

"Now, remember your manners boy. I beg your pardon. I am not some fornicating perv. I just wanted to tease my son. I very rarely get the chance to, so when one arises, I take advantage of it."

"Do NOT do that again." Cooler spat at him and turned to a very quiet, very disgusted Cellina. "I apologise for my father's weak and twisted attempt in humour. He meant nothing by it. I swear. I will have words with him later." he threw his father a look of pure murder and slammed the door shut on him. "He will have come to tell you the rules and a tour, I will do that. I hardly think you will want to go near him after all that."

"Not really." She realised that she still had her fist clenched and relaxed it beside her.

"I would have hit him if I were you. But I guess it was a good thing you showed restraint. I wouldn't have."

"Well, I almost didn't."

"So. Are we friends now?"

"Sorry?"

"Are we friends now? You looked frightened of me before."

"after meeting your father, nothing will scare me again."

"Ha ha ha. Very good. And may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Well." Cooler fidgeted and took a deep breath. "Once every few months, I take a trip. My closest friends go and so do some girls too. It is a pleasure trip so it isn't like you have to hang with us if you don't want to. It might give you some time to get to know everyone. In fact, the day is still young so why not get started."

"Started with what?"

"You are the first I have told about my trip. I am going to tell everyone now and I can introduce you to everyone too." Cooler grabbed her hand and tried to take her with him but she stopped him. "what's wrong?"

"your father, he asked who I am assigned to. What does that mean exactly?"

"That just means which wing you are in. this wing is near the common room, so it is the C wing for common room wing. I watch over this wing because I am closest to it. King Kold watches over the farthest wing, my mother the one next to it and the soldiers watch over the wing nearest to the engines and the wing next to the control room. So you are in the C wing so you are under my watch, so you are assigned to me. Don't worry, you aren't about to find yourself dancing on a pole for me." He chuckled for a bit before steeling himself to silence from the look of disapproval from her face.

"Do not even joke about that."

"Ok, I wont, sorry." Cooler smiled at her and had an idea. "I have just the thing to get your Saiyan adrenaline going."

"Oh?" she smirked at him and he moved behind her. he slipped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I do. But it is a surprise. I will take you to it later. But for now." He began to nibble her neck and moved his hands up her body until his hands were threatening to touch her breasts. She grabbed his wrists and put them at his side. she then stepped away and sat on her bed. She reached into her bag and withdrew a brush. She was about to use it when Cooler took it from her. she waited and smiled as he sat behind her. he gently combed through her hair and smelt it every now and again.

"You smell so good." His lips met with her neck and she decided that he had had enough of her attention for today. She turned around and looked at him straight in the face.

"I am going to have a shower and you have to leave." She stood up and took a towel from her bag. Cellina turned to him. he looked so disappointed. "what time will you be coming back?" Cooler's face instantly brightened up and he beamed at her with a grin.

"Well, its about dinnertime now, so the diner trolley with your meal will be here soon. So round about 6:00pm. Be ready though. I will be here about 10 to though, be dressed in something like what you are wearing though. Nothing dressy. Well, anything spandex isn't dressy so wear spandex." He smirked and stole a quick kiss from her cheek before he turned to leave. "You are so gorgeous."

"Thank you and as for what your father said." He turned to watch her as she stood strong, scowling with her arms crossed across her chest. "I belong to no one. I am not easy. You took advantage of me and I let you. But nothing more is between us; after all, we have only just met. So do NOT get any ideas that we are a couple."

"Very well." He smirked knowing full well that her pride had been hurt to badly today for her to be anything _but_ arrogant now, not for a Saiyan. _"You will be mine though, you just wait." _

He left the way he came and vanished after his father.


	9. chapter 9

Cellina had a long bath and thought to herself.

_Well, let's recap the situation. Ok, fit in. well Cooler is the Prince and future ruler of everything. He has a crush on me. And yes he is a bit cute and yes he sure as hell can kiss. But, he isn't going to make me forget why I am here. I am here to help over throw King Kold. Too right, twisted old man. He needs beating after what he said to me. To annoy Cooler or not, he shouldn't have said that. I am here to fit in. I will be friends with Cooler but nothing more. That kiss was nothing and he is nothing. And thankfully I mean it too. Now let's get down to business. I will use this trip to 'get to know everyone' and strengthen my ties. I will charm everyone and I will learn what I can. Ok. What do I know? Cooler is the next in line. He and his family are over active if you get my meaning and Freeza is so cute. Ok, seriously now._

_There are wing to the ship. One is near the common room, one near the far end of the ship, one next to that, one near the engine and the other next to his control room. I should remember that, it might be useful. But the ship seems to have many levels. Are they on levels or is that just one level? I remember passing through many doors to get to this wing and there were lots of flights of stairs and elevators so it could be only part of the ship I know of. There has to be loads more to this ship. I mean, where is Cooler going to take me._

_DAMN COOLER!_

Cellina had been in the bath way too long and her dinner must be cold now. The dinner trolley had arrived shortly after Cooler had left. She jumped out the bath, now fully clean including hair. She ran to her dinner naked and wolfed it down. She then ran back to the bathroom, dried off and brushed her teeth. When she returned she threw her dirty spandex suit in the wash bin to be cleaned. She then pulled something out of her now full wardrobes. It was spandex. It had no sleeves so it only came over her shoulders. It wasn't a full body suit though. It was more of a dress, tight but a dress. It had a V neck that showed off her cleavage and came down to her upper thigh. It clung to her hour glass shape perfectly making her look irresistible. She almost felt sorry for Cooler. Almost...

She put her father's clumsy gloves and boots on. She then looked at her hair. It was still wet so she flowed Ki into it like her father had. But something odd happened. She felt high for a moment and groaned as her legs burned. When her little episode had ended, she saw her hair was dry but not like it usually did. Her hair wasn't long and straight against her back. It was curly and full of rebellious life. It was still a shimmering white bit looked more wind swept, but wild. She walked over to the bathroom and saw that a bushy fringe had perfectly curled over one of her eyes making her look perfectly mysterious, and hot. She looked like a true Saiyan woman in her view, although she was still to meet another Saiyan woman, she just knew that this was how they were meant to look. She felt invigorated for some reason. She turned to her room when she saw her tail had also changed. It had grown longer. It was still the same colour but wasn't the same size as a monkey's tail. It looked more like a white tail from a tiger now; it was long like one and thick too. She huffed as she realised that she wouldn't be able to hide it round her waist now. Damn.

Chapter

The door rang bang on 5:50pm.

_He is eager..._

Cellina walked up to the door and opened it looking wild in her new form. Cooler's smile was over powered by a look of disbelief.

"You look, I mean, what happened?"

"I had a bath, and then I changed a bit. I am still however impatient to see what this surprise is the will get my Saiyan adrenaline pumping. SO, let's go already." She sauntered past him with one hand on her hip, earning a randy gaze from him as he followed her. They entered the common room for every male in the room, Saiyan especially, to stare at her. Then every Saiyan male got to their feet and bowed to her instinctively. She ignored them and they drooled after her, following her like a pack of wolves. She simply smirked at how weak they were acting over her. It made her feel, smug. She stopped and Cooler took her hand and led her to an elevator. The Saiyan mob soon took other elevators with others and they all arrived at the same destination.

It was some sort of underground. The lighting was poor because it was being directed at some sort of event in the middle of the huge hall. Cooler took her wrist and pulled her after him to the front. In the middle of the room was a large Cage. It was meters and meters across in a huge square. Cooler pulled her next to him and threw death stars at the people surrounding them, to tell them to stop staring at Cellina. She however hadn't noticed. The Cage had her full attention. It was raised slightly so she her waist was on par with the floor f the Cage, so she rested her hands on its floor ridge. A man was sprawled out on the floor. He had wild ebony hair that lay over his face. One of his legs was obviously broken as the bone was visible and his arm looked to be twisted the wrong way. Blood from the leg consumed him as he was carried out of the Cage on a stretcher. Her eyes cast over the Bloody prison to the other side. There, stood a tall man. He was Bright pink. She could only see his back but he had big black boots, bright white trousers and had wore nothing on his upper half. He had a black mini jacket hung on the side but he didn't wear it. He poured water from a bottle down his throat, showing her a long tentacle like thing from his head and a small man edged into the ring. He was a little frog like creature but had a mike.

"Now then, once again the Evil Monster Majin Buu has stolen your money from you. Will you fight to get it back now that the booty has been multiplied by 20? Or will you stand there like cowards? You there." The man frog hopped towards them and stopped in front of them. "Young lady, what is your name?" He pointed the mike at her and she fought back her embarrassment.

"Lady Cellina." The tall Pink man turned his head slightly and listened.

"Well. This beautiful woman would surely be impressed if a strong man were to beat the monster Majin Buu. Who will prove their worth?"

"I will." Cellina saw Cooler answer him and she cringed. _Damn. _

Cooler walked to the other side of the ring and the frog thing cam out, round to her and offered her his hand. She took it and was lifted onto the Cage side. She watched as Cooler stretched himself off and shadow trained to warm up. Cellina however soon lost interest. She was looking directly at the Pink worrier. She was intrigued by him. Even from the back he was rippling with muscles. She edged her way over to him and froze as he looked at her. He must have known she was watching as he turned to her directly. He looked over to Cooler, looked him up and down and smirked. He then looked over to her and she saw his eyes. They were fully Black except for his red iris. Even the whites of his eye were black, so not white. She began to panic as the very muscularly built being walked over to her. He looked so masculine it was untrue. He stopped in front of her until the only thing separating them was the mesh of Cage wire. He looked her up and down and smiled, well smirked, but it was more of a smile than the smirk her threw towards Cooler.

"Is that your fancy boy?" his voice was low and rumbled like a lion. It made her quiver.

"Well if you mean does he like me, then yes."

"But?"

"I do not like him in that way."

"Good. I would hate to think of such an exotic beauty to be spoilt on someone like him. He is weak and I am going to beat him senseless. Do you mind?"

"It is his fight. I will not judge the loser."

"You say loser. You know I am going to beat him, don't you?"

"Yes." He grinned at her with dark intentions.

"After I beat this weakling. I will find you. They think they can keep me in here. But they can not. No one can rule me."

"Find me?" He sniffed at the air and smirked at her.

"Your heat is due, isn't it?"

"How?"

"I have a very good sense of smell. I will use it to come to you later. I will think of you as I pound his face into a pulp." Cellina didn't know why, but his tough talk was making her very horny and arousing her. It must have shown too. "Keep that though in mind." He put his hands against the cage at either side of her and leaned forward.

"!HEY!" Cellina saw the smirk on his face as he ignored Cooler's shouting.

Cooler had been stretching one minuet, and the next he saw that pink guy chatting with Cellina. He saw the look of amusement on her face and became very jealous. He shot upwards and screamed at him to get his attention, but it didn't work. He seemed to have not heard him. So he just waited. He took a fighting stance and waited.

Cellina saw that Cooler was ready to fight and addressed the fighter stood before her.

"He is waiting."

"Let him wait." Cellina had to drive out her urge to purr at the forceful rumble in his voice. It was a primal instinct for her but she would fight it. "The longer I make him wait." He moved closer to her. "The more jealous he will become, especially if I were to do this." He placed the palm of his hand over were her face was and his hands glowed red. The mesh separating them was gone completely. So there was nothing but air between them now. He stepped forward placing his hands on her waist. He breathed on her ear. His hot breath sent chills down her back and he smirked at her. He nibbled on her ear and heard him say. "Wait for it." He trailed kisses up her neck. Each kiss was pounding into her consciousness. It was getting so hard not to be effected by it that she didn't notice that she had put her hands on his shoulders. Cellina closed her eyes and enjoyed his intentions. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to make Cooler attack and lose control. She herself had seen her father do the same to Yamcha when he tried to win Bulma back a few years ago. He tricked Yamcha into attacking first and beat him senseless. She opened her eyes to see Cooler launch himself at them. She began to worry but smirked as she watched the next events unfold.

Cooler came at the pink worrier, Majin Buu he was called I think. One foot outstretched ready to kick him in the head. However without even bringing his lips away from her, Majin Buu brought one hand back effortlessly and simply flicked him away like an insect. Cooler went back flying and plummeted to the ground. Cellina gasped as she heard something crack as he hit the ground. She looked at Majin Buu to see he was still nibbling at her neck. He stopped a few moments later and cast a glance over to him. He smirked and came back to her. He saw the concern in her eyes.

"Do not show concern. The Prince will be soar, but nothing more. I have seen his type before." Her eyes met with his and he held her face in his hands. "He believes that he can not be beaten because of who his father is. And yes, his father is the most important person in the galaxy as far as rank and army goes. But when it comes to combat. Who you are matters a lot more than where you came from." She relaxed and tried to move to him but couldn't as Majin Buu still held her face. "You said to me before that you didn't like him in _that_ way. Was that true?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I do not care about him. he is my friend."

"Very well. Take him. and Farwell. I didn't meant to take advantage of you." He added before releasing her.

"Don't worry about it." She cringed at a past memory. "People have been doing that recently."

"I will meet you again Lady Cellina."

"I look forward to it Master Majin Buu."

With that said she ran to Cooler and carried him out of the cage. She turned back to see that many men had jumped ontop of Majin Buu and were restraining him in chains and shackles. The men were all wearing bright white armour and scouters. She turned back to help him when she felt Cooler stir in her arms. He looked over to the ring and smiled.

"That will teach him..."

"Cooler? Are you ok?"

"Y, yeah..."

"Cooler who are those men attacking Master Majin Buu?"

"He is not a master. He is a monster that has been assigned to entertain the masses. He is a monster, remember that. They are the royal guard. They will restrain him and take him to a holding cell. There they will keep him until he is safe enough to bring back here. He usually does this every day so he will not be bothered by it."

"Ok. Now let's get you back to your room."

"No you can't. My father can not see me like this. And you are not allowed past the normal dorms anyway."

"Then I will have to take you to my room while we get you patched up." Without a word she ran back the way they had come and entered her room. She locked it and laid him on the bed. Once he was secure, Cellina ran into the bathroom and brought out some wet towels. He wasn't bleeding, nothing was broken, but he was bruised. And so was his pride from the look of things.

Cooler refused to look at her as she applied the towels to his bruises. He simply flinched as they were cold. But he said nothing. He looked extremely angry and wouldn't say anything to her. Not even when she tried to talk to him.

"So how are you feeling now?"

No response.

"Does that hurt?"

No response.

"You looked good up there by the way."

Still no response

"Cooler?"

Still no response

"**Cooler?"**

She gave up on getting through to him. He wasn't going to talk. Not tonight. It was getting late anyway. She had to get him home, but getting him to leave was not a problem. Once she brought the towels away from him he shot up to his feet and stormed away as fast as he could get away. Cellina was left alone and she sighed at her day. In one day she had managed to make the Prince Tyrant himself to swoon for her, change even more, meet his father and not like him much, meet a really hot, raw muscular, hunk of a man and as much as she hated to admit it, she had become attracted to him.

She remembered back to what he had said to her..

"_I will meet you again Lady Cellina."_

As she lay in her bed that night she dreamt of him, climbing in through her window at Capsule Corp like an angel of strength...


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ugh. What time is it?" Cellina clawed to her feet and slummed herself into the shower. Afterwards, she felt refreshed and awake. She danced into her room in nothing but a small towel covering her naked body. She soon regretted that...

"Morning." Cellina froze in her moment of immaturity and turned to see Cooler. He was leaning against her bed poster and posed like a jock she once knew from school. "Sleep well?"

"Erm, yes thank you." Cellina wrapped her arms around herself, now conscious of what she was wearing. "I didn't expect to see you here, in my room." she smiled at him sheepishly and tiptoed towards the bathroom. She paused only to take her clothes she had prepared for herself the day before and entered the bathroom.

"Well I am here and I wanted to take you to breakfast." Cooler raised his voice slightly so Cellina could still hear him from the bathroom. "How long will you be?"

"No time at all." Cellina entered wearing a long dress. It was Green and silk like in texture. It had no sleeves and was a full length dress. It covered her legs and feet from view. It was more of a casual dress than anything else. That is why she wore it. "Shall we leave?" She waited for an answer but Cooler simply scowled at her and opened the door. He waited for her but looked like he didn't seem pleased about it.

They walked down the hall in silence. He had brushed off every type of conversation Cellina had tried to make with him and even avoided looking at her. When they arrived there were many tables. One table was a blur of Pink, they looked to be Birds of some sort. Bird people that is. She mentally slapped herself for gawking at them and looked to the next table. They were all white, purple and pink. They were all Changelings and Cooler left her to sit with them. She saw that there was no room left so she looked over to the next table. This one was even worse than the last. It was filled with Saiyans. Now that wasn't a problem as such, but all four of them were male. All, but one. She was small, had big brown eyes and long ebony hair. She had lots of freckles and looked dorky, but she was still quite pretty. She looked very uncomfortable and was squeezed between the Saiyan males and they looked to be sniggering at her. Something deep in Cellina told her that she had to save her. She went to the canteen, took a bowl of fruit and walked up to this small Saiyan girl. She looked up at Cellina and looked shocked. Cellina turned slightly and brought her tail into view. The smaller girl smiled, realising she was Saiyan and budged up to give her room.

"Hello, my name is Kyaime. I am 20 moons and I came here with my brother. What's your name?" Cellina placed her tray down and smiled at Kyaime. She was the same age as her and now she had someone other than Cooler to talk to, well, if he was even talking to her anymore.

"I am Cellina. I am also 20 moons and I arrived here yesterday. I have no siblings and my dorm room is number 666."

"OH, my room is 600. I live down the hall from you. Maybe we could meet up sometime. You are always welcome in my room."

"Ok Moet. I need to talk to my sis and erm, who is this?" A tall man with short black hair that spiked forwards sat next to Kyaime. He leaned over and looked straight at Cellina. He had been talking to another Saiyan called Moet when he had joined the conversation.

"Hi Kyto. Oh Cellina, this is my brother Kyto. He isn't as mean as he looks but kicks ass in battle. He is 22 moons and lives in 601, next to me."

"Well, nice to meet you Kyto. I am Cellina."

"A peasant?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you have a title?"

"Of course, but you were not introduced with your title so I did not use mine. I am sorry. I am Lady Cellina, daughter of Lord Vegeta, overseer of the Saiyan race and planetary council."

"Wow shit." Kyto bowed immediately and almost fell off his feet.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No, I didn't know who you were, I apologise. I am Master Kyto and this is my sister, Lady Kyaime, children of General Kishna of the third division. I didn't know who your father was. He rules our entire race since he was elected about 6 years ago. He was the best thing that ever happened to our people. I didn't know, I am sorry."

"Please, who my father is should not make you give me respect. Remember, titles are important when it comes to rank and armies, but when it comes to combat, who you are matters more than where you come from." She stopped herself from grinning from reciting what Majin Buu had told her.

"Wow, that is really cool. Hay I have to introduce you to the other guys. HAY GUYS, LISTEN UP WILL YA!" the entire table turned round and watched Kyto. "Ok, firstly, this dude here is Moet. He is my main man when it comes to most things. He is a bastard in battle though. Friendship means nothing when it comes to training with that guy." Cellina examined the man that nodded and grinned at her. He was tall, had long hair and brilliant blue eyes. His hair black like every other Saiyan male was, but it was tied back in a ribbon and was smooth. He had lots of muscles, _but not as many as Majin Buu he he._

"Nice to meet you miss."

"Hey, don't call her miss man! This is the daughter of Lord Vegeta, THE Lord Vegeta." Every person on the table, minus her Kyaime and Kyto, took notice and beamed at her. Apparently her 'father' was well known and respected among his people.

"I am Gohan." She sprang round to where the voice had come from. The man at the end of the table was indeed Gohan. He was identical in every way except that he was only 18ish here. That and he was too muscular to be the Gohan from her dimension. He spoke again. "It has been too long that my father and yours have prevented our meeting." Gohan got to his feet and took her hand. They shook hands but when she tried to take her hand back, he wouldn't release it. She felt his grip tighten and squeeze her hand. She held back a laugh. He was obviously trying her, sizing up her strength. She didn't react as it didn't hurt. But when she saw his face show that he was trying really hard she decided that she should submit. If not, he would want to fight her and even worse, he might want to mate with her. Vegeta hade told her that the one thing that Saiyan males looked for in a mate was strength and loyalty. And sometimes not even loyalty. So if she was to come across at really strong, she might find that her name was on the wish lists of people _other_ than Cooler.

"Ahh." She faked a whimper and he released her.

"HA, child of Vegeta indeed."

"Indeed." Kyaime had been watching her throughout the entire 'test' and saw the calmness on Cellina's face. She knew full well that she had faked being hurt and wanted nothing more than to rub it in Gohan's face. "Why did you do that Cellina?"

"Do what?" Cellina saw the evil twinkle in her eye and thought to change the subject before the others found out that she was stronger than she looked. But she wasn't fast enough.

"I meant, why did you pretend to be hurt by Gohan? He wasn't hurting you at all, I could tell. I know a fake out when I see one."

"You where what?" Gohan turned to look at her. He looked excited and intrigued. "What level are you at?"

"Level?"

"You know, level of strength. Surely you will know your own strength level."

"I am sorry, but no."

"Well then, I don't know about you but, I think I know what we're doing today guys. Let's test the newby."

"AWSOME I love it. And me and Moet can spar. I am feeling lucky today and I might win."

"Might being the right word."

"Oh come on Moet, I am not that weak."

"Oh yes you are."

"Am not!"

"You want me to prove it right here!"

"BRING IT!"

Moet and Kyto launched at each other and were brawling on the floor. Kyaime, Gohan and Cellina got to their feet. A huge crowd soon gathered around them watching at the 'fun.'

Only Cellina wanted to stop them. Blood was flooding from Moet's nose and from Kyto's mouth. She didn't want to watch anymore. She pushed them aside and stood bang between them. They instantly stopped and looked at her angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my way. NOW!" Kyto launched at her to move her aside, however his hands didn't move her. She stood still and focused on her task, disperse the fight.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she screamed and punched him flat in the face. He as send recoiling backwards into the wall. She turned round to see a very confused Moet. "IF YOU EVEN TRY ANYTHING I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU. NOW BEAT IT AND STOP FIGHTING." She took a fighting stance. "Or I will stop you. Your choice." Moet looked over to the bloody mess that was Kyto and knew instantly that he didn't want to become anything like that.

"Alright but you are no fun. But, I will invite you to hang with us for the rest of the day. I tell you now; I did the same amount of damage to him the first time we met, ever since, he has insisted we fight so he can get stronger. So do not be surprised if he starts asking you to spar with him."

"I would like to hang with you and the others. Will Kyaime be there?"

"Well, we invite her but she doesn't." he was cut off.

"I go. I am going if you are. We female Saiyans need to stick together. There are only two of us after all."

"Really? Only two?"

"Yep, so let's go, eat our grub and then we will get ready. I have a fighting suit, do you?"

"Yes I do. In that case" Cellina turned to a calmer Moet who had been joined by Gohan. "I will follow Kyaime's plan and then I will join you later. I suggest now that you have calmed yourself that you go and sort out Kyto. And please." She stopped Gohan as he went to pass her. "Tell him I am sorry."

"I will. See you later." the Saiyan males vanished and that left only Kyaime and Cellina. The returned to their now empty table and Cellina ate her fruit.

"What is that?" Cellina turned to Kyaime and saw her pointing to her bowl of fruit.

"My breakfast. Why, what is wrong with it?"

"It is fruit. Only royalty eat fruit for breakfast, or at all. Why are you eating fruit?"

"I like fruit. But please. I wish to eat it before it goes off."

"K"

They returned to their meals and as Cellina finished she saw that Kyaime had been eating a joint of meat. _For her breakfast? Oh well._

"Are you done?"

"Yes, let's leave."

"Hey Cellina? Could I come to your room? I am going in this so I don't need to change, besides. I have seen what those guys get up to so I can help you with what is and what isn't appropriate to be fighting in. k?"

"Ok, I do not mind if you simply wished to come any..." Cellina's attention had been stolen from her new friend. Someone she had met before had entered the canteen. He was tall, muscular and bright pink. That's right.

"And what pray tell, is he doing here I wonder?"

"Oh, that's that new Guy. He beat up loads of elite soldiers last night and King Kold himself had to break it up. Afterwards, he offered him a place here in return for his services. I heard that he has a crush or fixation with a girl so he accepted. I wonder who she is."

"I wonder...oh my!" Majin Buu closed his eyes and sniffed at the air. He smirked and opened his eyes so he was looking straight at her. "I do believe he is coming over here."

"WHAT!" Kyaime took Cellina's hand and literally dragged her out of the canteen backwards. She saw Majin Buu look confused as she was dragged away and she assumed that she would have to see him again later. And she looked forward to it...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter11_**

"Kyaime? Why did you drag me away?"

"I arrived at the cage fight just as the guards were trying to beat him. He beat them and almost escaped but King Kold stopped him and asked him to join us masters here. But I saw him fight and he is deadly. He is bad news and there is no way that we are to get involved with him."

"Why not?" Cellina asked her as they arrived in her room.

"Because he is a killer. He is dangerous and you need to trust me on this. Anyway. Moving off that subject. You need to wear something more suitable for fighting in."

"Like this?" Cellina showed her a black spandex under suit.

"Perfect. Put it on and we will meet the guys."

"Ok." Cellina changed as Kyaime turned round and the two friends left promptly.

Kyaime led her down a corridor and into the elevator. They arrived at the training room and Cellina cringed as she saw the hall was filled with masters and ladies. And two men were there that she recognised, and another two men that she had met that morning were in the middle. Kyaime dragged her to the centre of the hall and stood next to her. Gohan and Moat stood smirking and waiting for her. From the sinister way they were smirking, she became worried. They stalked round her and without warning pounced upon her and Kyaime. Gohan grabbed her tail and Moat grabbed Kyaime's. Pain erupted up her spine and she fell to her knees. She curled up on the floor and screamed with pain as Gohan laughed evilly.

"I thought you were strong? Ha, weak woman."

"Get off me NOW!" pushing the pain to the back of her mind she swung her arm round and punched Gohan's shins, hard. E fell to the ground and released her. exhausted relief took over her and she felt her consciousness leave her. the two men she had seen in the crowd sprang forward. Cooler beat Gohan senseless and retrieved Cellina in his arms. Majin Buu saved Kyaime and beat moat.

"Fucking Saiyans and their fucking mind games. Testing energy levels. They should all be killed." Cooler carried Cellina back to her room. Majin Buu left Kyaime with another Saiyan and followed them down the hall.

"Back off Pinky!"

"I would like to see you make me. What _is_ your problem?"

"You are my problem! Back off. NOW!"

"Make me!"

Cooler entered her room and Majin Buu followed. Cooler laid her down on the bed and Majin Buu got her a pillow and put it under her head.

"Go away."

"Just because your father is the almighty ruler doesn't mean _you_ can boss me around. I have a right to be here, your father says I do."

"Then do not displease his son and leave!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because you are jealous?"

"Of what, you?"

"That she doesn't like you. And you think she likes me, so yes. Of me."

"Do not make me laugh. Of you?"

"Yeah, me."

"HA HA HA like you would ever have a chance with her!"

"I do actually."

"I would like to see that!"

"Like you have a chance!"

"I am Prince Cooler! I can have any woman I want."

"Then why doesn't she like you?"

"She does."

"That's not what she told me."

"I don't believe you. You are a monster."

"She even told me that she doesn't like you in that way. That you are _only_ her friend."

"You just _want_ me to believe that. Get out now!"

"No way."

"...Cooler?..." Cellina stirred and Cooler ran to her.

"See, it was my name she called, not yours."

"You are so loud that you were probably the one that woke her." Majin Buu spat after Cooler.

"Buu..."

"Yes?" Buu ran to her and held her hand.

"Buu. I need to rest, please leave." Buu stood up and Cooler looked at him smugly. "You too Cooler." Buu smirked at Cooler who scowled back.

"Anything you say Cellina." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She had already fallen asleep so she didn't know that he had kissed her. The two men walked out her room to leave to sleep. They went down the hall before talking again as they walked.

"She tastes nice." Cooler smirked at Buu and licked his lips.

"Like you would know."

"I do actually. Only yesterday I had my tongue down her throat."

"HA. You wish."

"No, I know."

"I don't believe you. I was watching from a distance this morning, when you disowned her in the canteen. I saw how you both went to separate tables and how she was perfectly happy without you. And I saw you, staring at her from a distance. like a love sick puppy."

"and I saw how she left as soon as you looked at her."

"she was dragged by that other Saiyan woman actually. She wanted to see me."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes actually."

"Believe what you like but stay away from her. She is mine."

Buu turned and glared at him.

"She belongs to no one but herself. She isn't some concubine that you can screw when you want."

"No she isn't, so leave her alone you monster."

"Pompous dick"

"Pink puff."

"Nice insult, did daddy teach you that?"

"At least I have a family you freak."

"Oh, I am the freak. I will tell Cellina that one when I see her next. She is expecting me after all."

"Stay away from her you here me!"

"I here you loud and clear and this is my response." Buu put his middle finger up at Cooler and received a scowl in return. Buu then backed into the open room that had been given to him. "Oh look. I am real close to Cellina's room. I might go visit her tomorrow."

"Stay AWAY from her damn it."

"Nighty night. I will mention you to her." Buu closed the door on Cooler and smirked, knowing he had won that fight. Just like he won the last one.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

It wasn't until the next day before Cellina woke up. Her back and tail were still sore. She turned to look at the bed side clock and it was 8:00am. She crawled out of bed and into the shower. 15 minuets later she was dressed in her black spandex suit that covered her completely with her father's gloves and boots. It clung to her tightly and she stretched off and brushed her hair. She stormed out of the room like a woman on a mission.

_No one embarrasses me, the princess of the Saiyans like that and gets away with it!_

She stormed into the canteen and wasn't surprised that Kyaime wasn't there. It was through an iron will that Cellina had been able to drag herself out of bed. And Kyaime wasn't as strong as her, so she didn't expect to see her. She stormed over to the 'Saiyan' table jumped on it. She strode forward until she was stood on it, in the centre with the entire halls attention.

"WHERE IS GOHAN AND MOAT!" Cellina demanded and she glared around the room until she saw them, stood against the wall sniggering. Cooler was sat at the 'Ice-jins' table and watched her attentively. Glad that Majin Buu hadn't turned up yet. "YOU!" she jumped off the table and stormed over to them with fury in her eyes. Moat put his hands up and smiled weakly.

"Listen, we were only playing around. We just wanted to test you and we are real sorry."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Well mine but."

"Well then." Cellina launched at Moat and tried to take his head off with a huge punch. He was sent ricocheting backwards and hit the wall. He got to his feet and Cellina greeted him with a knee to his jaw and an elbow to the side of the head. He crumpled to the ground and she tried to attack him again. But two familiarly strong hands wrapped around her and took her waist. They pulled her backwards and held her in the air slightly as she struggled to get free.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not going to happen." She recognised that voice to be the calm yet commending voice of Cooler.

"Let me GO! I am going to rip his BALLS OFF!"

"Ouch. Okay, someone needs to calm down." Cellina glared murder at Moat as she was carried backwards. She pouted viciously and sulked in silence as Cooler took her back to her room. She was about to speak when she noticed that they had past her room. She remained quiet and surveyed her surroundings. They were down a long satin corridor with a matching carpet. They came to a huge door with a panel on it.

"Prince Cooler." Cooler stated calmly and the door opened. They went inside by Coolers feet and the door closed behind them.

"Cooler? Where are we going." She spat, still peeved at being dragged away from her fight.

"My room." at that Cellina's entire spine became stiff and her eyes wide. He was taking her to his room. _His_ room.

They entered a large room that must have been twice or even three times the size of Cellina's room. It was white and silk from every direction. The bed, the walls, the curtains, the carpet and even the furniture was white and looked like silk. Especially the bed and curtains.

"Cooler? Why are we here?" He placed her down on his bed, she sat up and he sat next to her. The fingers on his hand trailed up her arm, neck and jaw.

"You needed to calm down. So I brought you away from there and the dorm so you could calm down. You still look so tense." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and pouted.

"That bastard embarrassed me. He had to pay."

"And pay he did. Nice punch by the way."

"Thanks. Nice grip by the way. I couldn't get free."

"My hold on you will always be strong." She looked up into his eyes and saw that he had really meant that. She playfully smacked his chest.

"Flirt." He chuckled and she giggled at him.

"Are you mad that I brought you here?"

"Yes I am furious." She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out at him. He chuckled and she smiled. She became quiet as he started to move closer to her face.

"Are you sure you're mad?"

"Yes." She giggled but stopped as he came even closer to her lips.

"Are you sure?" she could feel his breath on her lips.

"What did we say about you getting ideas about us?"

"Did we say we liked it?" he brushed his lips against hers and she moved away slightly.

"We said you weren't to do it."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Kiss you, yes, do it. Okay." Cooler leaned into her and captured her lips gently. She resisted him at first. But when he travelled one hand on her cheek and the other round her back, onto her tail she melted against him. He massaged the base of her tail and she moaned. He had had a Saiyan girlfriend once before and to get her going; she needed a slight tickle of her tail. But when he stimulated the hairs of her tail she moaned loudly and jumped on him, straddling him and kissing down on him passionately. For days Cellina had been burning for sexual release. That's why she had felt high and aroused when she changed and evolved. She had woken up that very morning with a burning between her legs and assumed that it was from her tail being handled roughly. But her back pain had faded now but the burning in her abdomen was searing. The desire to quench her needs was overpowering her better judgement. Cooler slid his hands up her face and into her hair and held her gently. As they devoured each other. Their tongues fighting and dancing, glad to be entwined together again. Cooler leaned back and pulled her down with him. Still riding upon him she ground her pelvis against his and he groaned in her mouth. Her scent, her beautiful taste. His testosterone mixing with her cyoxine. He had wanted to have her again for so long. It had only been a day but he desired her more and more every time he saw her. And yet he wanted her even more when he wasn't with her. He brought his hands onto her hips and applied pressure, pressing her against his arousal. She moaned as she felt him against her. He could take her, right now, and all he would need is for her to let him. He grunted and turned her over onto her back. He laid ontop of her and took her lips again. His tail travelled up the inside of her leg and dragged it away from her other leg. He lowered himself between her legs and rubbed his tight body against her. He pulled away from her and dragged his tongue up her neck. His hands came up to rest on her breasts. She grabbed his wrists and threw him over to his back. She sat up and smacked her forehead.

"What am I doing?" She turned to face a very randy Cooler and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this Cooler. I can't use you for my own needs. It isn't fair. I am sorry."

"Use me? Why would you be using me? Wait!" Cellina got to her feet and ran to the door. She burst through it and ran down the hall. Crying and sobbing as she went she ran out the open security door. She didn't see King Kold holding it open for her and staring at her tears. He closed the door, walked to his son's room and entered without knocking. He entered to be greeted by his son sat on the bed with his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

"I take it that didn't go well?"

"Father!" Kold sighed as he saw his son rub his eyes. He was obviously crying.

"What has caused you tears boy?"

"I'm not crying. I have...dust in my eye. That's all."

"Yes. And I am the smallest man in the universe. Dust in your eye my foot! I saw Lady Cellina just now. She was crying."

"Oh God." Cooler openly cried and his father sat besides him.

"Now I know that you care for the girl. And am I to understand that you are not in her good books?"

"I kissed her and she kissed me back."

"But why were you crying then?"

"She pulled away from me and said that it wasn't fair for her to use me for her needs. I tried to ask her what she meant by use me but she wouldn't tell me. She ran off crying and wouldn't tell me why. She wouldn't tell me why..." Cooler trailed off and cried even harder. King Kold patted his son on the back and remembered back to how hard it had been for him to catch his mate's eye.

"Patience, perseverance and most of all determination."

"W what?"

"To catch the woman of your desires you need patience, perseverance and most of all determination. Oh! Wait a moment! That trip you are going on. Have you posted your fliers?"

"No, why, and what does that." Kold cut his son off and beamed down at him.

"Invite just her to go if she isn't already going and woo her boy. tell her how you feel with poetry, give her flowers and chocolates. Spend some quality time with her. Then she will come round."

"Do you think so dad?"

"I _know_ so son. Remember PPD. Patience, perseverance and determination."

"Alright!" Cooler jumped off the bed with a glimmer of new hope in his eyes. "I will take her with me and make her mine." He turned to his father and looked almost embarrassed, but had to say it. "I love her father. Thank you."

"Go for it lad." King Kold left his son as Cooler started to pack and plan his route map on the computer for the trip.

"Love huh? Well, I hope it is forever. I hope you get your girl son." Kold whispered as he left to find his own wife.

"Kold honey? Welcome back." Kold's tall, petite wife walked over to him and was met with a very passionate kiss. "Nice to see you too."

"Darling, our son is in love."

"Well if you kiss me like that every time he falls in love then he should fall in love more often."

"Oh come here you." Kold locked the door and chased his eager wife into bed...

(AN. This story isn't about Kold and his wife, so no way am I doing anything heated about them...err.)

Majin Buu had his breakfast and was disappointed to see that Cellina wasn't there. He was making his way back to his room when no other than Cellina herself came running smack bang into him.

"Cellina what the, are you crying?" Buu forced her head up and saw the tears flowing from her eyes. He picked her up and carried her to _his_ room and sat her on his bed. "What happened?"

"Cooler he." Buu put his finger on her lips and pulled her close into a huge hug.

"Don't. I don't want to know." They held one another for what seemed like hours until she stopped crying. And for another hour after that. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I wouldn't mind if you were to stay."

"Thank you. May I use your bathroom?"

"sure." He reluctantly released her and she walked slowly into his bathroom.

_That bastard! If he has harmed her in any way then I will gut him alive, dissect him and sell his mangled organs on the black market after I have tortured him for hours on end!_

In the bathroom 

After Cellina had been to the toilet she came to wash her hands. She did so and found a box of capsules next to the sink. They were those special tablets that you put in your mouth and they instantly washed your teeth and mouth out. She could still taste Cooler and didn't want to be reminded of him anymore. She popped one in her mouth and spat out the liquid. Licking her teeth and smiling at their minty taste she sat on the bed next to Majin Buu.

"I need a bath Buu. I need...to be alone. Thank you so much."

"What? Please stay. This is the most time I have spent with you without a cage and a roaring crowd." Cellina chuckled and got to her feet.

"Thank you for everything Buu. Can I call you Buu?"

"I insist upon it. if you want to talk about it then."

"No thank you. I just need a bath and a long think. Thank you."

"Alright. You know where to find me if you need me."

"I do. Thank you." Cellina left his room and noted that it was only up the hall from hers. She walked to her room to see a flyer on her door. She took it off and closed the door behind her.

_Lady Cellina, you have been invited to a trip away for a month in charted, protected space, 2 weeks today. Pack heavy and a room shall be provided for you. There are many gyms, rooms, common rooms and entertainment/leisure rooms. There is no cost and we hope to see you there._

"That's odd. It isn't signed. It sounds like that trip away that Cooler was on about...Cooler." Cellina let out a large sigh and sank into the bed. Although the taste was gone, she still smelt him on her and the memories were still playing in her mind. She couldn't help but recall the way he had moved against her, grinding his body against her and yet, being so careful as if scared to hurt her. "Damn Cooler. This wasn't meant to happen." The smell starting to get to her, she undressed and took a long bath.

_What am I going to do? I am attracted to two men. Majin Buu, and Cooler. Urge! What am I going to do? This was not supposed to happen. Darn. _

Once fully cleansed, she emerged from the bathroom in nothing but her small towel, and for the second time, regretted it. Stood against the wall, staring at her dashingly was the tall, muscular Majin Buu.

"Oh my." She clamped her arms around herself and took a step backwards, about to step back into the bathroom when Buu vanished and reappeared before her.

"Cellina, I am determined to spend some time with you." He smirked at her and looked her up and down.

"Do you mind keeping your eyes on mine and not belatedly scan my body?"

"But Cellina. You are a sight to behold. But if you wish it I will control myself." He took her wrists and she was grateful that her towel was tucked round her tightly. Buu led her to the bed and sat next to her. "Forgive me, but I had to know you were alright. You were in quiet a state when I saw you earlier."

"I was. But I am alright."

"Just as I thought. You are a strong woman. I have never met such a creature as you. You are remarkable." Cellina blushed and looked at her knees. "Do not be bashful with me my lady." He came closer to her and placed his and under her face and lifted her chin with one finger. "For I promise that I will not be bashful with you." He leaned over her and hypnotized her with his gaze. She became lost in his eyes. The same eyes that caused fear in his opponents now riled the most shameful desires in her. And there is was again, the burning need coming from her abdomen. "In fact I would like to think of myself as quiet the bold person. Tell me what you think." Cellina bit her lip as Buu opened his mouth slightly, ever so slightly and closed the space between them. his hot breath made its mighty presence on her lips and she began to breath heavily. Both closed their eyes and Buu took dominance. Where Cooler had been gentle, Buu was rough. He didn't brush his lips across her gently; he crashed his mouth against hers and grabbed her sides. He lifted her above him by her hips, still devouring her mouth. Slamming her hard on her back he wasted not time mounting her. He broke the defences of her mouth and took her moth as his territory. Their mouths simply melted together. _Wow this is intense! _His hands groped her towel and tried to remove it. _Wow, he is eager! _

"Wait." She just about managed through his forceful, powerful kissing.

"What?" he pulled back, both panting from lack of breathing. He crawled over her so he was looking directly down at her, down into her eyes. Losing his restrain, he smashed his mouth with hers again and groaned loudly in her mouth. his hands tightly holding her hips and his tongue fighting with hers. Cellina was driving him crazy! She smelt so strongly of cyoxine now that just walking past her room was torture. All he wanted to do was check in on her, to see if she was alright. Only to melt into her eyes and be taken over by his primal instincts. Once again Cellina pulled back before she lost control completely.

"I can't Buu. Please."

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't Buu. It isn't fair on you."

"What isn't fair on me? I want this so much." He caressed her neck and nibbled at her, nipping her and loving the taste of her soft, smooth skin.

"Because I am not in control of myself. I don't want you for you I want you for me."

"What does that mean?" Cellina crawled backwards and sat up with her knees up slightly, making sure she was still covered.

"You have said it yourself. I am close to having my first heat. You can smell it. You know it to be true."

"What does that have to do with...oh, right." He sat up and smiled at her with full understanding, shocking her.

"You, understand?"

"Yes. Your hormones are raging and your sexual desires are overloading your priorities. As is the Saiyan way for giving birth. Your species love to fight so much, that as a safety mechanism, you will produce a hormone called cyoxine. Its like adrenaline and oestrogen."

"So it is like aphrodisiac?"

"Exactly. I should have thought of that before I lost my control. You see it doesn't just send you sex mad." Buu crawled up next to her and sat with her. "It makes the opposite sex, sex mad too. Especially towards the one producing the Cyoxine. I was attracted to you before now though. And only now have you started to pump out the stuff." A soft yet meant laugh escaped her throat and she beamed up at Buu.

"Well, I am glad you know about it."

"No problem. If you need to talk about it or feel stressed out about it. then come to me ok? For what ever the reason."

"Oh yes. I am sure you would like that!"

"Why, what did I say?"

"Yeah. The cyoxine makes you horny and made for sex, if it affects you in anyway, come and see me about it ok?"

"Alright, I see what you are saying." He play thumped her on the arm and smirked at her. "But actually, if you did need release, I would help with that too."

"I am sure you would..." she trailed off, going red in the face.

"I would actually." He placed his large, muscular hand on her knee and she swooned into him.

"You are_ not_ helping me doing that you know."

"Well, if I leave, do I get a good bye kiss first?"

"Erm." Before she could give her answer Buu leaned into her and pressed his lips against her and wallowed in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss in response. _God he is hot!_ Before she knew it she was laying back and pulling him with her. He was once again laid ontop of her and they were, once again, kissing heatedly. The burning in her abdomen returned and begged her for release once more. The fire in her pelvis burned and drove her to wrap her legs around Buu. It was too late. She had lost control, complete control, gone out the window. Rational thinking left her and she dug her nails into his strong back. He whimpered slightly as she drew blood and he felt the purple liquid run down his back. He knew she had lost it. she would let him take her, probably many times and would most likely give it her all too. But if he took her, after she had said she didn't want to, she would hate him for it. He would wait until after her heat. Then when she was in all her senses, he would screw her senseless, in concession. He began to pull back but her nails dug into him deeply, keeping him in place, in her mouth. He wanted so badly to take her, just as her body wanted. But her mind, her true self didn't want him to and he wouldn't go against her rational wishes. An evil smirk covered his face and he knew just what to do. He pulled back and dragged his tongue from her cleavage and up her neck to her face. She moaned and loosened her grip with a gasp as he thrust against her. Damn he wanted to just strip her and screw her. But alas he wouldn't. She would hate him if he did. He used this opening to pull away and scramble to his feet. At first she growled at him, begging him to come back and take her. But after a few moments she paled in her face, realising that she had lost control and given herself to him. he simply smirked at her.

"Next time you ask for sex. You **_will_** get it. But not today." He turned away and didn't turn to face her until he reached the door. "Nice view. See you around, viper legs." She looked down and saw that in her loss of restraint, she had opened her legs and they were still wide open and all she was wearing was that little towel.

"Eek!" she pinned her legs closed, flustering red and embarrassed like hell.

"Don't be ashamed. Like I said. Nice view. And next time." He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "I will have less control over my actions than you, and your control over you 'needs' will only get worse." He winked at her and smirked to himself. He walked, head high all the way to his room.

_I bet Cooler never got close to having sex with her like **I** just did!_

Cellina just laid there for a moment. How did she lose control like that? She gave herself away just like that! _Thank Kami Buu didn't take advantage of me. or who knows what I would be doing...right now..._ But as hard as she tried to make herself squirm at the thought, having sex with Buu made her skin shiver and the dimming burning in her lower regions flux slightly.

"Grrr! I have to stop thinking about sex before I go mad!"

Once again, Cellina went to have another shower. Smelling Buu was just as bad as smelling Cooler. It made her think of doing things that she knew were wrong.

_What a mess._

She laid back, dry from another shower and closed her eyes. Well she was certainly clean today.

_How do I fall for two, TWO guys? Maybe its just my hormones going wild. Yes it is. My cyoxine is running around like wild fire in my blood, making me crazy and want to have sex with anyone who will. No that's not right. Because I didn't feel anything for those other Saiyans that were attracted to me, from the way they drooled over me it was obvious that they wanted me. then it must only make me gaga over strong males. Wait! Cooler and Buu must be the two strongest beings on the base. Maybe because of that I naturally want them to be potential mates. Because that is what will happen. I will mate with one of them, if my cyoxine has anything to do with it, which it won't, and become mates and the wife of one of them. But I won't let that happen without a fight. I know. I will lock myself in my room! Yeah! That will work. I will stay here until I have my heat and return to normal. Wait...the trip. It is in two weeks. I hope my heat doesn't align with that trip. Or I will be in trouble. Cooler said that other Saiyans and other people go. Which means socialising with others, males and all, and that can only equal trouble when mixed with me in heat. Or if I haven't had my heat by then I will just not go. Ok. That's the plan. Hide away until my heat is over. _

_I just hope Buu or Cooler don't decide to try to visit me any time soon..._

_I gave myself away today and almost lost my virginity. Buu said next time he will take me and I know Cooler wants me too. _

_When did my love life get so complicated? When did I have a love life? Why did I leave my simple life of black clothes, make-up and walls? Why did I leave my sire, my father? Oh Vegeta. I miss you so much right now. You would know what to do. You would just make everything right and destroy anything that was upsetting me. You would wrap your big arms around me and tell me that you will rip the necks of anyone who tries to hurt me. Oh I miss you. Vegeta, sire, father...daddy... _


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I will be having a pole to whether Cellina should end up with Buu or Cooler.

Submit your vote in the reviews please.

I like having reviews lol.

On with the chapter

Chapter 13

Cellina groaned groggily and woke up slightly from her deep sleep. her long, wild white hair covered her face and her long white tail hung out of the bed. She twitched slightly and sat up.

"Morning sleepy head. Nice to see you up."

"huh?" Cellina looked up and saw two, big brown eyes, long ebony hair in a pig tail and a freckly smile.

"Nice to se you too Kyaime. Glad to see you aren't hurt."

"Well, my back is a little sore but besides that I'm alright. I heard about yesterday morning in the canteen, where Prince Cooler himself had to drag you away whilst screaming that you were going to rip Moet's balls off?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"You are so lucky."

"Once again, huh?" Kyaime smirked evilly and Cellina knew she was in for some teasing or some sort.

"How's Cooler?"

"Why would I know? Excuse me while I get dressed." Cellina got up, wrapped in her bed covers and left to the bathroom. Kyaime was going to ask about Buu, but she really didn't want her friend to think of him. He scared her.

Cellina emerged in her black spandex suit, clumsy white gloves and boots. Her long white tail swayed behind her, her hips sashaying and dipping with every step she took. Kyaime noticed this, smirked even more and took a brush from the side, brushing Cellina's hair as she sat down.

"What were we saying?"

"How Cooler is."

"And how would I know that?"

"Because Cooler took you to his room yesterday. That's why."

"Oh? And why would that mean I would know how he was. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Oh really. Are you still a virgin?"

"What! Of course I am."

"Thought so. You were walking normally back there and your hips were swaying. Mine haven't done that yet but they will a month before my heat."

"A month. You mean I have a month before my heat."

"It depends if you have the burns."

"Burns?" Cellina turned round and faced her younger friend.

"Yeah the burns. When your entire body burns with erotic desire for sex. Then you will go mad and take the nearest guy your body sees as a worthy mate."

"And, if by chance I had started to feel these burns, but only in my lower regions, how long would I have before my heat?"

"Well. You could ask the doctor onboard for an exact date, but I would guess about 2 or 3 weeks. But that depends if you have chosen a mate or not. Have you?" Kyaime smirked again at her silence. "Is it Prince Cooler? I think he really likes you."

"Why would you say that? Cause I heard them arguing at breakfast this morning, you should have heard them!"

"Did I sleep in?"

"Yeah you did. It's 11am now. But back to this morning, ya wanna know what happened?"

"Yes please!" the two she-Saiyans sat on the bed like humans would at a girly sleep over, holding a pillow each and waiting in anticipation. "Go on!"

"Well..."

Flash back to this morning.

_Where is she? She should be here by now. Maybe I should have called for her this morning. Where is she?_

Cooler was sat between two of his fellow Changelings, staring at the doors. Waiting for a certain sayain female to walk through them and greet her. he wanted to se her so badly that he was completely ignoring the Changeling that was talking to him. after a while he gave up and tirned back to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you if you were still having that trip you were on about."

"Well yes but it is a private trip."

"How are you gonna have fun without us?"

"I will manage. But sorry. I will have to...bastard!"

"Huh?" the changeling followed his Prince's gaze to a tall, pink warrior with the biggest grin on his face. At a closer glace he saw that the pink guy was also glaring at the Prince too. "You know that guy?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Oh wait! I remember him! he was the one who you fought in that cage match...and lost to...do you want us to jump him?"

"No. I can beat him myself, without owing my standards to that barbarian."

"Well good luck coz here he comes."

"Good Morning Princy Boy. Good sleep?"

"Yeah actually. You?"

"Marvellous. But I loved my good night kiss I got before it."

"Pay a whore did you? Or did she feel so sorry for you that she did it for free?"

"Last time I checked, _Cellina_ wasn't a whore."

"You lie more often than I breath Pinky. She was with me yesterday."

"Really? I didn't see you. But I was probably too busy mounting Cellina to notice. I had to pull away from her. she really didn't want me to leave."

"You lie!"

"I would never lie about Cellina. She means too much to me."

"You don't care about her. you just want your way with her. well mark my words I will not let you hurt her damn it!"

"I would never hurt her!"

"Cooler, do you want us to 'remove' him?" the entire Changeling table stood up, loyal to their Prince.

"No thank you. I can fight my own battles."

"But I will win the war, and Cellina's heart."

"She will never be yours!"

"She will, just you wait. Why settle for anything less than a pure blooded warrior who knows just how to get her going."

"Really? Then it appears that I am already perfect for her. and you will never come close to me."

"I am better than you and you know it."

"Then why was it me who has her heart?"

"I believe you are the holder of nothing. I have her heart as she gave herself to me only yesterday."

"How DARE you say that! She did no such thing and it is disgusting that you would even consider lying about that. I guess this proves just how low you are, you monster."

"If I am a monster then so be it. But that would mean that Cellina has a monster fetish, as she is very in to me."

"Oh _please_. Stop talking like you own her. You would never get close enough to her to know her."

"Really? I got pretty close yesterday. So close in fact that I had to complement her."

"On what?" Buu simply smiled and grinned evilly.

"Ask her why I call her, Viper legs."

"YOU BASTARD!" Cooler launched forwards and pinned him to the ground. He brought a fist back and pounded into Buu's face. But when Buu simply smirked back, unaffected he tried again. This time however Buu had his own attack up his sleeve. He grabbed Cooler's fist in mid swing and threw him to the ground. He then crouched over him and punched him in the face and gut. He dazed and winded him, making him cough up blood. But that didn't deter him. Cooler stood up and booted Buu in the face, and then roundhouse kicked him. Buu ducked and jumped into him with a fist to his gut. Cooler stumbled back and Buu continued his onslaught. He kneed him in the gut, making Cooler double over, and then elbowed him in the neck. Cooler fell to his knees and looked up at Buu. He would not let him win. He ignored his pain and attacked again. He had lost to him once before. But that was for fun and to show off to Cellina. Now his honour and Cellina's honour was at stake and he wouldn't be beaten so easily. He sprang from the floor, catching Buu by surprise and punched him in the jaw. He then twisted round and tripped him with his tail. Buu fell backwards but vanished. Cooler looked round and saw Buu behind him. but he wasn't quick enough to stop Buu punch him square in the face. But he came back with a direct fist of his own. They continued to exchange blows, into walls, chairs and now broken tables until they were scrapping on the floor. Both covered in bruises and cuts. Both bleeding from the face, Cooler his nose and Buu his gums and both still willing to go at each other's throats.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" King Kold stormed in with his personal guards and parted the gathered crowd. "COOLER YOU LET THAT BOY GO RIGHT NOW!" Cooler ignored his father and continued to punch and kick Buu when ever possible. While Buu did the same. "THAT IS ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU!" Kold grabbed his son by the shoulders and three guards took a hold of Buu. Buu escaped at first but they pinned him under a pile on and cuffed his hands and feet. Kold had to bind Cooler to stop him from launching at Buu. "Now that you are separate you will stay that way until I say other wise you hear me? Both of you will not interact with each other and not go into the same room alone. Understand?" Buu just glared murder at Kold and his son, while Cooler glared back. "That goes for you too boy. We will talk of this mark my words. And you." He looked to Buu. "Stay away from my son and he will you. Take him to his room." he directed his soldiers and they took, with a great amount of effort, Buu back to his room and locking him there. Kold carried back to his room and unshackled him. he told him to come to his senses and left him, also locked in his room.

end flash back.

"So? What do you have to say to that?" Kyaime smirked at the pale yet shocked expression on Cellina's face.

"Wow..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"wow? Is that all you have to say?" Kyaime smirked at Cellina's pale and shocked, not to mention blushing face.

"They really fought...over me?"

"Oh yes. And there was a bit of blood too. Well, more than bit."

"What!" Cellina jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom. "Those damn bastards!" Kyaime just stayed silent. It was obvious that Cellina was about to rant and was too afraid of putting her foot in her mouth. Or Cellina's foot in _her_ mouth. "When I get my hands on those stupid imbeciles I will beat them myself! How stupid do you get as to fight over a girl! I am gonna go right over their and."

"Over where?" Cellina came out of the bathroom, more like stormed out. She was wearing a blue spandex under suit and her usual white gloves and bulky boots.

"What was that?" Cellina pulled her gloves on tightly.

"Where are you going? Over where? Cooler's or Buu's?"

"I...erm."

"Well?" Kyaime put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"To both of them. They both need telling what's what!"

"So, you haven't told me which one you're attracted to."

"No I didn't, did I."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"No. Listen. Thanks for the info and I will see you later. You can show yourself out I am sure. Bye."

"Wait! Cellina come back!" Kyaime tried to follow Cellina out the room but by the time she got to the door, she had gone. "Darn. Now I don't know which guy she went to see first. Damn it!" she huffed and walked back to the mess hall, hoping to see Gohan...

"Stupid asshole! Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Nice to see you to." Buu nursed his aching sides and walked into the bathroom. He really didn't like Cellina seeing him like this.

"Buu! Don't you walk away from me damn it! I heard about what happened today and I don't like what I heard!"

"Then maybe you should let me tell you what happened. I was there after all."

"I'm listening when you stop _hiding_ from me in the damn bathroom."

"I am not hiding from you. I would never hide from you. I am just..."

"Just what?"

"Just wait a moment and I will be with you alright?"

"Humph!" Cellina crossed her arms and crossed her legs Indian style on Buu's bed. Oh he was going to get a real earful once she got her hands on him!

Buu washed his face to cool down and pulled his jacket off the door. His bruises on his sides would be hidden then.

"Hi. Let's start again. Nice to see you again." Cellina scowled at him.

"Don't think you can just pull a lady killer smirk at me and that I will let you get away with ATEMPTED MURDER!"

"Do you want me to explain what happened or what? Or are you going to jump the gun?"

"I'm listening." Cellina continue to scowl as he sat next to her. She shuffled away to keep herself in check. Just because of what had happened, didn't mean she'd stopped pumping out Cyoxine. And it was affecting her. The main reason she was scowling was to stop herself from losing control. "And believe me when I say this BETTER be good!"

Buu edged towards her cautiously and decided not to upset her or he would be in for hell. He had heard that she was a lot stronger than she looks and looked very, very pissed off.

"As you will know, I bumped into the lizard prince this morning."

"His name is Cooler."

"He is a snaked tongue bastard and he know it. besides, he called me Pinky and monster first. So it's only fair I get to call him that."

"He did, did he?..."

"Yes he did. He started all of this, just because I kicked his sorry ass in the fighting arena."

"So it wasn't your fault at all then?"

"Don't look at me like that." Cellina was half smirking and half sarcastically smirking. But basically, she didn't look convinced.

"Go on, what happened after you 'bumped' into him?"

"I asked him if he had a good sleep. he said yes and I said yes too."

"And something about a good night kiss?"

"How did you?"

"Know that? I have a very reliable source. I already know what happened. So you don't have to justify yourself to me. I know that you are both as stupid and deluded as each other."

"Well, I think that is a good thing."

"Yes, but not for you two. I am afraid that until I am sure you have both calmed down and come to your senses, I will have to stay clear of you."

"What!" Cellina stood up calmly and her long, snow white hair and tail flowed wildly behind her as she walked. She opened the door and stood with her back to him.

"You heard me. I am not happy that the two guy I thought I could trust would fight each other, and because of me. I would have understood if it was just because you had the need for a rematch. If it was something as silly as that then I would jut laugh at you both and call you fools. But it was because of me that you fought and I don't like it. I don't want you to fight...especially over me."

"Cellina, he was saying you belonged to him, body and soul. When I know that isn't true." Buu quickly ran to her side and placed his hands on her hips. She gasped silently, her abdomen starting to tingle pleasantly. "All I want is your heart and damn it I won't stand for Cooler and his pompous attitude towards you, claiming you as his own."

"You sound just as possessive as he is."

"I am not good with words Cellina. But I will always do the right thing for you. Actions speak louder than words. So hear me speak." Buu's hands slipped her waist and pulled her round to face him roughly. He leaned over her and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her hair. His hot breath came down on her forehead and beat down her defences.

"Damn it Buu. You know how hard it is for me to try and control myself right now."

"Then don't try." He closed his eyes and dragged his lips over hers heavily. He opened his mouth and because his lips were pressed hard against hers, he opened her mouth as well. His breathing increased and his hands began to travel up her body, up her stomach and came dangerously close to her breasts. He was about to cup them when she jabbed her fingers into his sides like lightning. He winced and pulled back, his bruises stinging more than before.

"How about you don't try it and leave me be hum? And I meant it when I said that I was going to leave you to cool down. In more ways than one."

"But you want it too, right?"

"I will not lie. I would very much like to...but I can't. you know I cant think clearly right know. I have great respect for you after how you stopped me going too far yesterday, don't ruin it now."

"When will I see you again?"

"After my heat probably."

"And when is that?"

"In about 3 weeks, possibly a month."

"Damn it, I can't wait that long." He whined, only for Cellina to smile at him.

"You're gonna have to. Good bye Buu. See you round."

"Good bye Cellina." Cellina turned round and left quickly. "I love you..."

Cellina had her back to the wall. She slipped down to her bum and groaned, but not a happy groan. More if a 'God damn it!' groan and an un-amused one. She had power walked all the way to the satin walls and corridor, the corridor that led to Coolers room. But it was behind locked doors and it didn't have a damn speaker box. So she could exactly ask him to let her in either. So she was stuck, well and truly. She grunted and huffed again and stomped her foot on the floor.

"Damn stupid doors, keeping me from that damn stupid oaf!"

"I take it you wish to see my son?" Cellina looked up and the hairs on her tail stuck out in all directions, making her tail bushy with alarm. King Kold was leaning against the wall with one shoulder and had his arms crossed over his vast armoured chest. He was smirking at her like he knew something that she didn't.

"If you mean the small and cute, adorable, innocent and good one called Frieza, then no. if you mean the stuck up, jack ass, egotistical, over prided, pompous, jerk faced, dick head, short tempered swine with the need for an attitude adjustment called Cooler, then yes." With every insult Kold's eyes and mouth opened just a little wider. Now his eyes and mouth were wide open and looked appalled with shock.

"I see...not in your good books either?"

"Nope. In fact I was planning to have a good yell at him. but I can't even get inside."

"I was just on my way to give him a talking to about his actions this morning."

"Me too. You might be a lot easier on him than I'm going to be."

"Then maybe I should let you be the one to knock him down a peg or two?"

"Gladly. I just need to get inside and I will knock something out of him. And I don't mean pegs."

"Very well. I will let you in." Kold, trying and failing to hide his smirk and chuckles, walked past Cellina and spoke his name into the door. It opened and Kold walked inside, waiting for Cellina. She got to her feet and stormed past him. "Just so you know. My physicians have healed him fully and are on their way to heal young Majin Buu as we speak. A lively one that Buu. He will be very useful...but just remember that he will still be sore on the inside, mentally. I heard the things that Buu said." Kold stood between a very miffed Cellina and Coolers door. He lowered his head and voice to her. "He cares a great deal for you. He. He has gotten very, well, protective of you. That is why Buu rubs him up the wrong way. Know I don't know the nature of your relationship with master Majin Buu. And I know you are the only reason he agreed to come here. But Cooler just wants to get to know you better. He might just resent that someone else got to know you before he did. And the fact that Buu keeps making vulgar comments about you. So just try to."

"Listen. I understand what you are trying to say. I have just seen Buu and ripped him a knew asshole. I intend to do the exact same thing to Cooler. They are both supposed to be my friends and they both seem to have the wrong idea about me. whether that is my fault or not, I am going to set it right. I am not one to be fought over and not one to be fucked about. So if you don't quiet mind, I have an Ice-jin to skin." Cellina pushed past Kold and he just watched on. He walked away, giving his son his prayers and hoping Cellina isn't too hard on him...

Cellina walked in and closed the door silently. She tiptoed round the massive bed and saw Cooler laid on his front. His feet closest to her and the end of the bed, his stomach flat on the bed, his legs relaxed but straight, resting on one elbow and scrawling on something with his other hand. He had his head rested on the hand that was attached to the elbow, that he was using to balance himself. Cellina slowed her breathing and quietly placed her hands on the wooden end of the monster sized bed. She took in a deep breath and lifted herself up in the air. Her legs pointed straight to the ceiling and her body was in a perfect line. She brought on leg down to each side but kept her body straight on her hands. Her hair fell everywhere and her feet slowly rested on each side of her body. She then stood up, stood on the bed board. She did a silent cartwheel over to the pillar and wrapped her arms and legs around it, in a monkey style that would make her father chuckle. She scaled the pillar and climbed to the wooden roof of the bed. Listening with her enhanced hearing. Every now and then Cooler made crossing out noises, but didn't suspect anything. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt like acting rather playfully mischievous. And she had the perfect way to make Cooler jump out of her skin. She prowled like a tiger along the bed roof and flattened her body against it. She looked over the edge and saw Cooler directly beneath her. She leaned over quietly and hooked her arm through the gap in the bed pillar and the bed roof. She used it to silently swing herself round so she was in a starfish shape with one hand and one foot in each curved corner of the bed roof, looking straight down at an unsuspecting Cooler. She smirked evilly and took a deep breath. She made sure her lungs were filled to the brink or bursting and went purposely limp. She fell and opened her mouth. she roared at the exact moment she came crashing down on Cooler's back. Cellina's sides wanted to split with pain as she laughed. Cooler had jumped a literal mile in the air and screamed his head off. But as they came back to the bed he twisted round, took her arms and flipped her under him until he pinned her under him. He was about to scream at Frieza when he saw the red and grinning face of Cellina. He scowled in a pouting manner and narrowed his eyes at her.

"And may I ask why the hell you found that so damn funny?"

"The, the. (Hysterical laughter). The look on your face!"

"Oh really? You like to laugh do you?" Cooler smirked with evil intention and began to tickle her mercilessly. "Like that do you?" after roars of laughter Cellina finally got a tight hold of Coolers wrists and pulled his arms away from her. She still giggled from the last few tickle and he smiled down at her. She beamed up at him and he beamed down at her. You could say they beamed in unison.

"You can get off me now Cooler."

"I could. But you have my wrists."

"I do don't I?" Cellina let them go and Cooler just tickled her again. She grabbed his wrists again and still giggled. "Cooler behave!"

"Never."

"Your still laid on me."

"You still have my wrists."

"If I let them go, will you promise not to tickle me?"

"No."

"Oh well!"

"At least I am honest."

"Yeah, you are." Cellina smiled sadly as she remembered the reason she had come here. "Listen, Cooler. We need to talk seriously for a moment."

"Oh?" Cooler pulled back and Cellina let him go. He sat up and Cellina smiled when he offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and a grateful nod. He pulled her up and sat next to her. "What about?"

"This morning."

"Oh...you heard about that then."

"Yeah I did. I can't say I was impressed with what I heard."

"I did act foolishly. But I had a reason."

"Oh? Like me?" Cellina knew she had him when he didn't answer her. "Cooler you can't just."

"Wait. Listen to why I had to protect you."

"Protect me? I wasn't even there."

"But your honour was being insulted. Buu kept making disgusting remarks about you. I couldn't stand for it. I could let him say things like that in public about you without showing my distaste."

"By giving him a bloody mouth and bruised sides?"

"He was outrageous! He said I should ask you why he called you Viper legs! That disgusting Baka!"

"That is a little out of line." Cellina wanted to change the subject while she still could. "But that isn't the point. I don't want anyone, especially you fighting over me."

"I would fight the entire universe at once, I would go to war against every race, every nation and every empire, including my fathers empire for you. I would fight everyone for you if I had to. And even if I didn't have to, I would." Cellina grew quiet silent at that. _Well, I never thought I would ever hear anyone say anything like that over me. _

"You really care about me don't you Cooler." Cellina didn't realise she had said that aloud, but soon realised she had when Cooler took both her hands and pulled them to his face. He kissed the backs of her hands and rubbed them on his cheeks.

"I _truly_ care for you. I dare to say this with _no_ fear. Cellina. I have well and truly fallen in love with you." Not even if you warned her, she wouldn't have had anyway to prepare for that!

"What? You. You do?"

"With all my heart. That is why I hate it when that Pink barbarian talks of owning you. And I will not lie in saying that I have told him to back off because I desire you. And he finds it amusing. I feel that might be why he keeps being vulgar about you, because he knows it gets to me."

"You love me?" Cellina only half asked Cooler as the information was still settling in her mind. It was the only thing that she thought about.

"Yes. More that the moons and the stars. More than the love for fighting and being the strongest. More than my need to be a good Ice-jin prince and more than my own self regard. I love you Lady Cellina. With all my being. I will give you every material thing you need, but I will give you first and foremost my heat, mind and body. And my soul. Let me love you." He came down from his proclamation and used her hands to pull her slowly towards him. "Be mine." He pulled her so close that his face came dangerously close to melting with hers. "And I yours." He gulped and traced his fingers up her arms, shoulders, neck and up her face until they rested on her cheeks, cupping them gently. "Let me love you. Let me take you in my arms and call you mine, let me live you in my arms for eternity. Let me love you for forever and a day. I love you."

"With all your heart?"

"With all my heart, body, soul and mind."

"You mean that, Cooler?"

"Yes. Truly yes."

For the first time since she had met him, she saw loving truth and devotion in his big red eyes. She realised something. She wanted him with all her heart and her abdomen wasn't burning and her mind wasn't screaming to mate. She wanted Cooler for Cooler, not to mate. She wanted him. She truly wanted him. She did like the way Buu had roughly handled her, but there was something about the gentle way Cooler touched her skin. With such care and love that made her skin tingle with electricity. Even now. _Oh my Kami! I want you. I really want you! I...I...I..._

"I...love you." In hearing those three, treasured words, Cooler leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. Cellina brought her hands up from her knees and rested them on his shoulders. This action seemed to reassure Cooler and he leaned further into her, sealing his lips to hers. She moaned and her tail began to wave from one side to another, excitedly. She made the next move and seeped her tongue into his mouth. Cooler ran his hands through her hair and pulled her deeper into his mouth, engaging her tongue in a battle of passion. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and straddled him. Obviously he didn't object and his hands didn't leave her long white hair. He pulled his mouth away and licked her cheek slightly. Cellina giggled and he chuckled.

"I love you and I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How I hope that is the answer you give me next."

"Oh? What do you have to ask me?" Cooler wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Marry me Lady Cellina. Be my wife and mate. Be both for me and I will be your mate and husband."

"Y...you want me to marry you?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But never mind, I am here now!

And now for the next chapter!

"_I love you and I need to ask you something."_

"_Yes?" _

"_How I hope that is the answer you give me next."_

"_Oh? What do you have to ask me?" Cooler wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

"_Marry me Lady Cellina. Be my wife and mate. Be both for me and I will be your mate and husband."_

"_Y...you want me to marry you?" _

"_Yes." _

"Cellina?"

_he wants to marry me. he wants me to be his mate. he just proposed to me! I cant believe this is happening. What will my father think? what will this dimensions Vegeta think? what will he say? What will Kyaime say? She will be happy…my Kami…what will Buu say! _"Cellina?"

Cellina had gone into a trance. her skin had gone pale and her body started to tremble. "Cellina? Are you alright?...CELLINA!" she swooned forward and Cooler held her close to him. he lifted her up like a bride and ran from his room, out his section of the ship and to the medical wing. "Piccolo? Piccolo? Where are you damn it!"

"I am here my Prince. What is the…" the tall Namikian fission took one look at the motionless beauty in Cooler's arms and cleared the operating table. "Lay her here, quickly."

"Right." Cooler gently laid her straight along the tale and held her hand. "What is wrong with her?"

"Give me a moment and I will soon know." Piccolo spread his fingers out and hovered his hands over Cellina's unconscious body. Gold light flowed from his palms and poured off his fingertips until they consumed the Saiyan female. "Ah, she has fainted. And her heat is in two weeks. I better prepare a containment room for her."

"Containment? Why a containment room?"

"Because My Prince. The one in danger will not be this woman when she hits heat. It will be the male her heart truly desires. In her heart she will have a true mate all lined up, the one she sees fit to be her husband and sire a child with. She will hunt the poor soul down and without mercy…well. I think you can fill in the rest."

"But why would she have fainted?"

"Her Cyoxine levels are erratic. That is odd…she may have her heat sooner than I first predicted…"

"But what does that have to do with her fainting?" he slammed his fists on the table, frustrated that he wasn't getting a straight answer out of the green doctor.

"Her Cyoxine makes her emotional and will also effect her body in a physical sense. She will get the all famous burns, mood swings in the form of…more seductive and playful behaviour and her energy levels fluctuate. So her body is building reserves up for…"

"For what?"

"Her heat. A nice was of saying a mating frenzy. That is what her body is preparing for."

"oh…but will she be alright?"

"Yes my lord. She will. But I suggest that she stay here until I can A, bring her back to consciousness, and B, accurately predict the date of her heat."

"Oh… I will stay with her."

"No, not even I will be around her now. I will call the female doctor and she will take care of her now."

"But!"

"I am afraid I have authority over these maters Cooler your highness. At least she will have company soon. I her little Kyaime is also due for a heat. She is coming in later I believe."

"Alright…but I asked her something very important and I need an answer and."

"And you can get our answer from her at a better time. Now, we need to let her rest."

"But!"

"Out!" Cooler was literally pushed out the medical wing and a female Namikian transferred Cellina to the 'heat ward'.

Cooler scowled and stormed back to his room. he finally asked her to be his, and she faints!

"Stupid heat…"

"Cellina? Is that you?"

"Who's there?" Cellina looked round and couldn't see where the voice had come from. Then she looked down, and couldn't even see herself. "Oh boy! Where is my body?"

"You are in my mind my Princess."

"…father!"

"Yes. Now stop yelling! It hurts my ears…"

"Sorry father. How am I in your mind?"

"We have a strong bond you and I. that, and royalty have always been telepathic with one another. No matter the dimension."

"Oh, I didn't know we could do that."

"So what is wrong? If you didn't know of this ability, and you are using it, your mind must be troubled with something. What is wrong?"

"Well. I will start from the beginning…" ( a long conversation later) and he proposed to me."

"……"

"Father? What have you to say?"

"…the lizard asked you to marry him?"

"Yes. He did. But he isn't like the Cooler from our timeline or Frieza. Cooler, Frieza and Kold are all different here then in our dimension and."

"Do you love him?"

"…do I…love him?"

"Do you love him? I will be happy with your choice if you love him and he will be good to you. And he doesn't mind coming back to this dimension as I am not having a grandchild in another dimension."

"Grandchildren! I haven't even said yes yet!"

"Yet. So you wish to marry him."

"I didn't say."

"You didn't have to. Now, when is your heat? Have you had it yet or not?"

"Not. But I think it's about three weeks away. Why?"

"Because you need to lock yourself away and far from this boy. Or you will 'ravish' him against his will. Though I severely doubt he will be unwilling to you…"

"Father! I don't wish to rav, force myself upon him!"

"Then lock yourself in your room or somewhere strong enough to contain you. Cellina? Your presence in my mind is fading."

"I feel it too. I must be going back…" sure enough she felt weak and felt like she was drawing farther and farther away from her father's mind.

"I love you Cellina! I am proud of you!"

"I love you too father!"

She sat bolt upright, panting and her mind a blur. Cellina rubbed her head and appeared to be in a hospital ward. There were two beds at either side of the large room that looked to have the capacity of 20 beds at least. The beds were like the walls and floors. White, plain and practical. As she put her hands on her knees, she found she wasn't wearing her spandex suit anymore. Instead, she wore a white night gown, like she had had a physical or something. Then her memory returned to her.

"Father…Cooler!" she jumped to her feet and looked to the door. There was only one and it had a window that looked into a room with two people inside. Both were green but one was male, had antennas and was tall, the other smaller, had green hair in a bun and was defiantly female. The female turned to see her patient and walked towards her. Cellina stepped back and let the woman enter.

"Lady Cellina?"

"Yes?"

"Good, that is your name. right, My name is Chello. I specialise in the female cycles of the main 66 species. Saiyans included. So I will be looking after you during your…active time. I understand that you have not taken a mate?"

"No I haven't."

"Then would you like me to issue a place to stay, where you will be safe from males and vice versa?"

"Yes please. But that is in three weeks or so isn't it?" Chello sat on the second bed and Cellina sat on the bed that she woke up on.

"No, you have…a week."

"A week!"

"Yes, a week. I have conducted all the tests and in around a week your first heat will hit you and hard. It appears that your bloodline is rich in Cyoxine. Sorry honey, that means that you will be hornier than King Kold. And that is bad…"

"Isn't there anything that will, you know, sedate me?"

"No. I am sorry but, I looked into that. No sedatives will have any affect once your heat comes into full swing. I suggest that you remain here until you are safely over your heat."

"CHELLO! I NEED YOU!" A deep voice boomed from the adjoining room that Cellina could only assume to be the man she saw Chello with. And he didn't sound too happy.

"Coming Piccolo!" the green haired woman ran out the room, but had to duck when she opened the door. A ball of pink Ki shot through the open door and Chello only just dodged it in time. "Piccolo!" Cellina ran after her new acquaintance and found her crouching over a panting, green man. Who must be Piccolo.

"NO ONE STOPS ME FROM…Cellina!" a very familiar pink warrior stormed past the Namikians and headed straight for her. "I heard that Cooler brought you here unconscious and came as soon as I could. Are you hurt? What did he do to you? I swear I will skin that lizard assed bastard when I get my hands on him!"

"Calm down!" she took his arm and dragged him into the room she woke up in and sat him down on the bed that Chello jumped from. "Look, I'm alright. And you are not allowed to go anywhere near my fia, friend Cooler! He didn't do anything to me I swear. Calm yourself Buu!"

"Ok, I will leave him alone. I just got so worried when I heard you got hurt and."

"Hush! I will have no more of this. There is nothing wrong with me. I just…have the whole Saiyan heat thing to go through. It looks like you won't have to wait three weeks for me."

"Really?"

"Really, I am due in a week. Around about anyway."

"Great! I would have gone mad if I hade to wait to see you for three weeks. But…you said you would be staying away from me and Cooler… Why were you with Cooler?"

"Well, did you think that Cooler would get away with an ass kicking? I did to him what I did to you."

"Aroused him with every breath you took?"

"Well, not exactly but erm." Buu got up and sauntered over to her.

"Because that is what you did to me. I, I have something to ask you."

"No way! I am not answering any questions so get out! NOW!"

"But, I was only going to ask if you would."

"OUT NOW!" Cellina ran out the room, dragged Piccolo in and ordered him to get Buu out of here. Piccolo agreed and dragged Buu out of the medical wing and told him to go to his room. "Oh my…that was too close for comfort…"

"I could ban him from entering this section of the ship if you like?"

"Thank you Piccolo, that would be great."

"It is done." Piccolo left Chello and Cellina in the heat ward and went to issue the ban on Buu's head.

Chello for the next hour or so, kept sighing, frowning, growling and banging things around as she worked.

"Miss Chello? Are you alright?" Cellina brushed her wild white hair over her shoulder and her tail flicked every now and then in contempt.

"No, I am not. Your heat is way too soon. Your body is preparing like it will hit you in a week, but it is supposed to happen in under a month or so time. And Lady Kyaime shouldn't even be entering the tingles of pre burns, yet she has for a while now. I believe she is a friend of yours?"

"She is, yes." Cellina sat on the operating table and started to lick her wrists.

"Well her developments are getting just as rapid as yours. She had an erotic outburst in the mess hall just an hour ago. She is resting in her room, but I have asked her to come straight here and she should be here momentarily. But this is worrying. Both Saiyan females are entering their pre heat stages way to early…" she trailed off, partly talking to herself than to Cellina. "…but what could affect the levels of Cyoxine released at such a rapid rate? Even the males are getting jittery early. Like their bodies are preparing for the heat too…"

"How do they prepare for the heat? I thought it was the females who went through heat?" Chello jumped from the question, but had an answer.

"What used to happen, was that the female would go into heat and all the males would fight and prove themselves for the right to mate her. So the Testosterone levels in the Saiyan males are going through the roof and we have already had three consecutive fights. But, although this was the case in the past, the present is a different matter. Now, females of your kind fall in love and hold a certain male dear to their hearts."

"How does that change anything?" Cellina began licking and grooming her arms, Chello still didn't notice.

"Well, if for example, you have strong feelings for one male in-particular, then in the frenzy of your heat, you will 'hunt down your pray' and choose them to mate with. It doesn't matter if you don't even know you are in love, your body and mind will take you to the arms of the one you subconsciously hold dear to you." Then Cellina stopped with a jolt. She had strong feelings for two men. she wanted them both on some level, and she felt guilty about being with one more than the other. And they had already fought over her. she thought she preferred one to the other, but after Buu came t see her, and after seeing how worried he was, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just what ever you do, do not, NOT, let me out of this ward ok."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Or a certain dilemma will come to light..."

Pole time!

Who do you think Kyaime 'holds dear to her heart'?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"Lady Cellina?" Chello pushed her long green hair behind her ears, and looked around the infirmary. She couldn't find the Saiyan woman anywhere. "Lady Cellina? Are you there?" it had been 4 days, and she had grown worried. Not only did they have to assign three trained guards to the infirmary door, but they had to start taking shifts to constantly watch _both_ Saiyans, all the time. Cellina had shown the pre-heat signs first, but now Kyaime had caught up with her, and had to be locked up with her. Luckily, Kyaime had taken to locking herself in her room, so she didn't have anymore episodes.

But her brother had become worried about her absence, and walked in with his two friends, Moat and Gohan.

That proved to be her undoing, as she felt like jumping the first one of them she could get her hands on.

Their only blessing, was that an Ice-jin female had walked past, and recognised the affects of struggling against heat. As she was a junior nurse.

She rescued her, and brought her here.

Now, both girls were constantly locked in a padded room, with each other, and Chello had some worrying news to tell them.

But they weren't in their cells. "Cellina? Kyaime?"

"They have been moved to a stronger cell. It appears, that Lady Cellina is far more adept with the security equipment than we could have predicted." Piccolo chuckled.

"How do you mean?" she walked with him, to the new cell.

"She successfully decoded the panel lock, removed the device, and rewired it to not only open, but lock every other door in the infirmary."

"So we couldn't stop her…"

"Exactly. Luckily, I was conducting my hourly patrol of their room, when I caught her."

"Luckily indeed." They walked together and looked through the door window. "I have to tell them…

"I know. And I am sure you will deliver the news perfectly Chello."

"I certainly hope so…" Piccolo left her, and she took a deep breath.

The door opened, and she quickly locked it behind her. "How are you girls feeling today?" she said nervously, and looked to them both.

Kyaime had changed dramatically. Her body was curvier, her long ebony hair spiked at the ends in a feather fashion, and curled in a wind swept style. Her dark eyes were dilated, and she had a look of a killer.

"Good, thanks." She spat. "I would be better if you let me out of these." She rattled the shackled around her wrists, ankles and tail. That was just encase, as her tail would hurt if she tried to yank it from the chain restrain.

"I must say, I agree with my dark haired friend."

"Ah, Cellina." Chello tried to smile.

Cellina's hair was still pure snow white, with bouncing curls, wild and rebellious and she looked mysterious from the way her full fringe, swept over her right eye. Letting her dark eye on view, be seen far more dilated than Kyaime's. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Randy as hell." She smirked, her lips a rose colour and very ready for kissing. Her canines were pearly white as they protruded elegantly, unlike Kyaime, whose fangs had yet to grow. "As usual."

"Ah, yes, well." She chuckled nervously. Both girls wore full body spandex suits, black, and their white gloves and boots. Or her father's gloves and boots in Cellina's case.

"Well what?" Cellina crossed one leg over the other, making her chains clink together slightly. "You would by any chance have our release forms do you? As we are perfectly fine to leave, I assure you." She spoke smoothly, her voice already grown husky and more seductive.

"Well, I don't have those, and you are _not_ fine." She chuckled nervously again. "Nice try."

"Can't knock a girl for trying." She sat back, a cocky smirk on her face. "So, what are you here for? We are all fed up."

"But we are still hungry." Kyaime added, licking her lips with her eyes closed. "I could really go for some tall, muscular, Saiyan meat to sink my teeth into right now."

"This is the problem." Chello had her back against the door. Piccolo had been attacked last time he was in here, because he wouldn't let them go. So she didn't feel all that safe. They reminded her of pack animals…and they were certainly hunting together.

"I am with you on the tall, muscular and meat part…and definitely the part where I get to taste them. But I can't say I am with you on the Saiyan count…" Cellina chuckled evilly. "I am up for both at once right now."

"Ahem." Chello felt rather out of place, and Cellina raised a brow at her.

"Have something worth saying do you?"

"Y yes I do." God did she feel intimidated around Cellina these days.

"Well then. Spit it out Namek." That was a nasty habit she got into since her heat affected her, calling Chello by her race, not her name.

"Well. I fear that you will be hitting your heat first."

"I knew that, fool. It is plain to see."

"Lady Cellina is far purer than I am, I can smell it."

"Hush my subject. I hear your flattery, and note it." Cellina praised Kyaime, and turned to Chello. "I have a task for you."

"Y you do?"

"Yes. I have a pendant, a very important one. My father gave it to me, and I need it right now…" for a moment, her proud smirk softened into a very Cellina like smile. "I need it, as I will be near him if I have it. I miss him so much…"

"What does it look like?" Chello smiled. Maybe this would anchor her to sanity, if she had something to remind her of her father.

"A golden chain, with an emerald gem on the pendant. You will know it if you see it. Please…"

"I will get it." She nodded. "Oh, and the news…well…"

"Well? Do not keep my mistress waiting!" Kyaime yanked against her chains, and snarled at Chello. _Mistress? Since when did Cellina go by the name, mistress?_

"You will have to be separated, as you are too strong together."

"NO!" Kyaime jumped up. "I will not leave my pr-"

"THAT is EMOUGH!" Cellina showed hostility for the first time since her heat took swing, and turned to Chello. "I do not wish to be removed from Kyaime's side. We keep one another in line, and sane."

"I know, but if you both hit your heat at the same time, and tried to escape at the same time, you would lay the infirmary in ruins, and mate with who you see closest to your heart anyway. We just can't let you stay together. Tonight, we move you."

"I will not go!" Kyaime roared, and Chello jumped back.

"I knew you wouldn't like this. But please, I have to. You would want me to if you were in your right mind!"

"NO!"

"ENOUGH!" Cellina stood tall, and Kyaime dropped to her knees. She bowed over, and held her head low.

"Forgive me my mistress, I beg you."

"I do, you know I do." She smiled, and walked over to her. She bent over and lifted her chin up to look at her. "You are like a sister to me now Kyaime." It was almost majestic the scene, Chello thought as she looked on at them both. _Like Queen and subject…_she thought, and then shrugged it off. "Now, rise."

"Yes mistress." Kyaime stood up, and purred as Cellina stroked her face.

"Dear child, you are so loyal. I will always remember this."

"Anything for you my p-" Cellina covered her mouth, and she nodded to her. Kyaime nodded back, and then looked to Chello.

"You must go with her Kyaime. Worry not." They shared an evil, knowing smirk. "We shall be free soon."

"Indeed we shall." She bowed to her, and then looked to Chello. "I will do as I am told." She held her hands out, and Chello looked to her suspiciously, and then took her chains in her hands.

"Alright…and I will get that necklace for you Lady Cellina." She didn't answer, but bowed her head to Chello.

Chello led her out the room, and to another strong hold cell. Also padded. Kyaime scowled at her, and walked into the cell. She just sat down, and ignored that Chello existed. She didn't mind, and locked her inside.

_That was odd. Kyaime was acting like she was lowly compared to Cellina…how odd._ She then walked out of the infirmary, and to Cellina's room. She walked down the hall to her room, and felt a hand grab her arm. She shrieked, and looked into black and red eyes.

"You are the doctor looking after Cellina, right?"

"Y yes. Why?"

"I am a close friend of hers." The pink skinned warrior let go of her, and had pleading eyes. "How is she?"

"She is close to her heat. Cellina has sent me on an errand, and then I will be looking after her. She will most likely start soon. All the signs are clear."

"When she can go free, will you tell me?" he pointed to his door. "Come and fine me, I will be waiting right here for the good news."

"I will." She sighed with relief. He scared her at first, until she saw the worry in his eyes. They were haunting eyes, but concerned all the same. "But I must go for now."

"Wait." He struggled with himself, and pulled her aside. He whispered in her ear. "Tell her I miss her…tell her…I love her." _So you are the one her heart holds dear._ She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I will. And who shall I say the devoted proclamation is from? I can't just say, a guy you know." She chuckled. Her mood towards this guy had changed. He was just a young man, in love and worried about the woman of his life. She had all the sympathy in the world for that.

"From Buu, Majin Buu."

"I will do. And I will make sure to find you as soon as she is feeling better. Ok?"

"Thank you doctor." He smiled softly, and then let her walk on.

"No problem. I am here to help." She beamed, feeling positively pleased with herself for acting as cupid for them, and walked into her room.

It was 3 hours later when she found the illustrious jewellery, hidden in her bed.

It was beautiful.

It was a delicate, yet strong golden chain, with an oval gold base, and a large emerald gem in the centre, almost the exact side of the base. Bigger than conker, and deeper than the oceans on any planet. "You are so lucky Cellina. For your father to give you this…what's this?" she had been tracing it with her fingers, when she felt something on the back. She turned it over, and saw Cellina was engraved on it many times.

30 times exactly. "That's odd…a whole line of Cellinas. Her family must have a long line of Cellinas…but…Vegeta's wife is called Bulma…so…" she looked down at the engravings, and raised a brow.

_There is something fishy going on here…_

Chello walked back with the locket, to be ambushed at the door. "Prince Cooler!" She lowered her head and bowed.

"What were you doing in Cellina's room? Is she back!" she hated to damped his spirits, but she told him the truth.

"No. Cellina has yet to hit her hear, and I am just going to return to her. I had to get this for her." She showed the large gem pendant to Cooler, and he looked impressed.

"Who gave her that?"

"Her father. It looks like it has been passed down through her family. Like an heirloom "

"Odd…I don't remember Father saying Vegeta had any such gems in his family collection…"

"They must have."

"Indeed…May I see her?"

"I am sorry, but not until her heat has finished." How may times had she explained that now?

"Oh…" Cooler folded his arms behind his back, and looked to her with soft eyes. "Please…could you tell her something for me?"

"Sure." She beamed. "Get well soon?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. As I miss her terribly. And I need her answer…"

"Answer?" _oh no…not…couldn't be._

Cooler smiled warmly, and puffed out his chest with pride.

"I asked her to marry me. But she fainted and that is why I brought her to the infirmary. I love her so much…tell her I love her, and want her to be healthy soon. Just take care of her for me. Nothing matters to me more than her wellbeing."

"I…" _two men? She has TWO men hounding after her?_ "I will." _Who's a lucky girl then?_ She chuckled at the thought, and remembered how Cellina said she couldn't have them both at once. Now she knew who 'them both' were. No wonder she asked to have them _both_ banned from the infirmary. "She will probably start any day now. Then a week later, she will be free to go."

"Cellina will be the future Empress of the universe. Treat her as such, I ask you."

"I will." She smiled. _So just who does she love? She will only love on in her heart…but which one?_ "I must be going."

"Good. And please…"

"I will tell her."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I seem to be quite the messenger today." She chuckled nervously, and then quickly made her way back to the infirmary.

Chello smirked with a chuckle, and walked into Cellina's cell.

"You have it?" Cellina asked immediately.

"I do." She chose her words carefully. "And do you accept this, till death do you part?"

"…what?" she raised a brow, and then took the pendant from Chello.

"Oh, nothing."

"You certainly look smug with yourself Namek." Cellina fastened the necklace around her neck, and placed her hand cupped over the gem. Just feeling it around her neck made her smile.

"I met a couple of young strapping, very loved up men." At this, Cellina's eyes opened wide and she looked to Chello with shock.

"No…not…you know!"

"_I, do._" She sang, and Cellina groaned.

"And you know of Prince Cooler and his-"

"Proposal? Oh yes. You are certainly popular aren't you Lady Cellina?" she chuckled.

"I never planned this."

"Well, first a pink skinned master called Buu, Majin Buu, asked me to tell you he loves you."

"Oh boy."

"Then I met his highness."

"I can't believe this."

"And he said, 'tell her I love her, and want her to be healthy soon. Just take care of her for me. Nothing matters to me more than her wellbeing.' He looked like he would burst with joy when he told me how he proposed to you."

"How could this have happened?" Chello registered that Cellina had gone off into her own world.

"Cellina?"

"I heard you, but…oh my Kami. What have I gotten myself into? I didn't _do_ anything!" she turned and said to Chello. "I swear, they just, fell for me and I did them. I didn't _mean_ for it to happen!"

"Well, you haven't fallen for them _both._ You are just confused on which one to pick." She then looked around, and back to her when she knew they were alone. "But your heart does."

"What do you mean Namek?"

"Well." She let the name thing go. She wasn't herself. "In your heart, there will be only one face there. No matter if you know it or not, there is one. And there is always a certain way to know…"

"Are you suggesting…"

"Shhh! Chello looked out the door window again, to make sure they were alone. "Well, I could _arrange_ for them both to be in the same room. Then…have you walk in…and your own heat would tell you which one you truly love."

"And then what?"

"Have you removed back here. Of course."

"But…that isn't fair." She sat down. Chello was right. Having the pendant was certainly keeping her sane. "The one I don't go to, will be crushed."

"Not as crushed as if he found out you loved the other, after going to the wrong one. And that way, you would know." She thought for a moment. "Does Kyaime have this problem?"

"No." she chuckled. "Kyaime knows just who she loves. She has done for quite a while. Last night, she screamed for him in her sleep. A few well planned out questions here and there…and I had it all out of her before you could say Capsule Corp."

"What is that?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm, nothing." She sat back on the bed. "Would you get in trouble for this, helping me see who my heart holds dear?"

"Not if we were clever about it." Chello sat with her, no longer afraid. She was glad she went to get the pendant. "If we were _really_ clever, we could even do it without the 'boys in question' knowing about it."

"How!" Cellina jumped at that. "Tell me how!" she held Chello's green hands, and had pleading eyes. Even if they were dilated.

"Well…if I could get a sample from each of them…without them knowing…and if I don't tell you who it is…your Saiyan nose would smell out your 'desired pray' like that." She clicked her fingers, showing how easy and quick it would be. "But I would have to blind fold you, cover your ears, block out every sense other than smell. When the one true smell meets your nose, then you will react, and tell me. Then I will know."

"And then tell me."

"Yes, after I do a double check."

"Oh thank you Chello!" she threw her arms around Chello's neck, and hugged her.

"AAAA!" Chello gasped. "CANT, BREATHE!"

"Sorry." Cellina smiled, and let her go. "You don't know how much this means to me Chello." Chello beamed when she called her by her name, and nodded.

"Alright. I will get samples from them tomorrow. But I will need a massage each for them."

"Let me see….tell Cooler that I am thinking about his question…but I need time."

"And Buu?"

"Tell him I will be out as soon as I can, and then I look forward to beating him up in his own cage." Chello raised a brow at that, but decided against asking.

"Alright." She nodded, and then saw Piccolo enter the infirmary through the door window. "Got to go."

"Very well." They both stood, and Cellina grabbed her arm. Her long white tail waved contently behind her, and her hair still wildly covered one eye. But for a moment, Chello thought she saw her dark eye return to normal size. "And thank you so much."

"You're welcome." They bid each other good night, and Chello left her.

_So I will know, for sure, at last. _Cellina sat on her bed. She should be asleep now, but she sat up, holding her necklace and thinking hard. _I will finally know who I really love. I thought it was Cooler when I was with him last…when he proposed to me…but then I saw Majin Buu and I thought I loved him…I bet it's my damn heat! Telling me I love the one who is with me at the time, to make me mate with them! Well, this way, I can be sure. And then…then what do I do?_

_If it's Cooler, will I say yes and marry him? Or will I ask for more time to get to know him? After all, I have to be sure to make sure you are legit, and that you would come back to my dimension. I know my father would (barely) approve of him then. But what about Lord Vegeta, and his plans for me here? He still has yet to contact me about my mission here. _

_Fit in?_

_How about get engaged?_

_I always did go that one step further._ She laughed, and laid back. Her tail flicked at her side every now and then, and she sighed. _But if it proves to be Buu, how can I say no to Cooler?_

_And I know Buu was going to ask me to marry him before, when he said he needed to ask me something. So do I say no to Cooler, and then yes to Buu? Again, what would Lord Vegeta say to that?_

Then she remembered what Kold had said.

"_Just so you know. My physicians have healed him fully and are on their way to heal young Majin Buu as we speak. A lively one that Buu. He will be very useful..."_

_Very useful huh? What for? They made a deal for him to get up with the masters, Buu got to be near me…but what did Kold get?_ She growled angrily, and closed her eyes. _Too many thoughts. I have to focus if I want to have another dreamless sleep. I will NOT be dreaming of having either of them in bed again…or on the floor…or in the shower…or all three…damn it!_

It took half of the night for her to get to sleep, because of erotic fantasies, but at last she managed it.

Tomorrow she would know who she loved, for sure. There would be no ifs or buts about it. She would know the one and only one she held dear to her heart. And that would answer most, if not all of her questions. For now, she didn't think anymore on it. Until she knew who she loved, she couldn't take anymore conclusions or make any decisions.

But once she knew, she would really need to stop and think what to do next.

Decisions had to be made, and one warrior, prince or not, would end up very unhappy.


	17. Chapter 17

AN this is a vote.

You have a chance to interact with me so I know what you want to happen next!

Well, I give you three options.

A, she ends up with Buu.

B, she ends up with Cooler.

Or C, for all you adventurous people out there. This option, I call, the twist. It would make the story longer, but it is up to you.

From

Draguna.

P.S, tell me what you vote for, in a review to this.

Bye!


	18. exam notice

Hello

Draguna here, and I have some bad news for any of my story patriots.

My GCSE's are coming up, and I need the time off for much needed intensive revision for those oh so desired A to A results I aim for ., and then the actual month of them. But I will have a series of updates to most of my stories all waiting for you on the 30th of June.

And a whole new story or even two from the looks of things. In two different categories.

So, please don't be too upset with me for a while, I will get back into full swing for ages and ages after my exams, with more funny, adventurous romantic fun!

And dark, in most cases.

Well, over and out for now.

This is Draguna, wishing Exams and Examiners didn't exist pouts and will miss writing for a while. I am hanging up my wireless rooter for now, and getting the tests over and done with.

Then I have ages for writing! Yay!

Well, see you later everyone, have fun!

From

Draguna


End file.
